Almost The Truth
by Divess
Summary: Draco and Hermione are at odds. As they always are. He is not as bad as he used to be but he's being as bad as he can be. Severus and Lucius intervene for their own reasons. Hermione won't stand still for any of it. Things get interesting after the dream. Twisted. Dramione/Sevione.
1. Chapter 1

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language. **

**Almost The Truth**

Draco Malfoy had landed in St Mungos…..again. He was good but he wasn't as good as Hermione Granger. She had bested him again.

Draco was hurt but he was pissed off as well. That fucking Granger and her pals.

Draco had lain there while the healers put everything back into their correct places. He had lain there thinking of what he was going to do to Potter, Weasley and Granger, especially Granger. She was the most annoying swot. The problem. She could back up that big talk with a sharp wand and that's what made Draco so angry. He was a strong wizard, a very strong wizard but he couldn't best Hermione Granger.

Draco continued to lie there as the healers worked on him. His mind suddenly went to his father and his godfather. They were going to skin him alive. If they found out the "Golden Trio" had brought Draco to his knees one more time, they would kill him themselves.

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were formidable. Draco did not want to be on the bad side of either wizard. Both Severus and Lucius had told him to stop antagonizing Potter, Weasley and Granger. "That shite was old," they told him.

Draco couldn't help it. He found them to be the most arrogant, infernal twits he had ever run across. Draco just couldn't help it. He wasn't enemies with them any more. They had all gotten past that. Shite just seemed to happen when Draco came across the three of them.

Potter and Weasley could bluster with the best of them but Granger never did or said anything unless he addressed her directly. And he always addressed Hermione directly. Then. It was a problem. Draco couldn't help it. He loved to aggravate Granger.

Severus and his father often laughed at him. They laughed even before he could get the whole story told. Draco always kept his thoughts about this to himself. He knew his father and godfather couldn't control the trio any more than he could.

Severus and Lucius had come back to terms with everything and almost everyone in the wizarding world. Severus and Lucius didn't want any trouble.

Besides, Potter had put Severus on a pedestal and vice versa. It had been Harry who had transported Severus to St Mungos where the healers had saved Severus from Nagini's bite. Severus wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for the-boy-who-loved-Dumbledore and he knew it.

Harry was friendly with Severus but he hadn't tried to get friendly with Lucius. No matter what the best Harry could be to Lucius was civil. Harry still thought Lucius had been complicit in the death of his own wife. No one knew exactly what had happened to Narcissa but nothing had ever been proven. Lack of proof hadn't stopped Harry from forming his own opinion. There was kind of a stalemate. Harry liked being around Severus but he didn't like being around Lucius.

Lucius had mellowed though. He made his concessions to the Ministry and the wizarding world. Lucius now had standing in the community because he was a friend of the man who had basically turned the tide of the war, Severus Snape. Once the world found out about Severus' real intent and purpose, they had sorted him into the hero category. No wizard would dare question Severus anymore.

Lucius rode Severus' wave of popularity back into everyone's good graces as had Draco. The three of them enjoyed almost as much popularity as The Golden Trio.

Severus had his share of witches as did Lucius and Draco. They could get female company whenever they wished. Severus, Draco and Lucius had been sharing Malfoy Manor for the last several years. The three wizards were living the good life.

Draco remembered what the last argument had been about. Granger called Lucius, Severus and himself whores. She had particularly singled out Draco. She had told him. "You are nothing but a walking dick and you should be ashamed of yourself." Draco knew he was a whore but he had still taken offense at Granger's assumption.

Draco had raised his wand to Hermione but before he had raised his wand high enough to send a spell, Hermione had him flat on his arse and in pain. After she hexed him, Hermione had turned her back and walked away. She wasn't even afraid of retaliation.

Draco could not stand the witch. He had visions of grabbing Hermione around the neck and choking the life out of her. Draco knew it would never happen but he dreamt it nonetheless.

To keep the peace and to keep Draco away from Hermione, Severus had suggested that Draco find himself a witch who would keep him occupied.

Draco had seen the validity in this reasoning. He had gone out and found himself a witch who would keep him occupied and satisfied. Draco had found Mandy Brocklehurst who was a pureblood Ravenclaw from his year. Draco must have done something right because after their first sexual encounter Draco hadn't been able to get rid of her. Draco knew he was more experienced and better endowed than most wizards but he hadn't planned on shagging anyone into marriage. He was too young and Mandy was way too eager.

Severus and Lucius had laughed at Draco again. Then they had schooled him in the ways of keeping a witch without marrying her. Draco was impressed. His father and godfather knew quite a few tricks.

Severus and Lucius had their own sex lives going on. There were tons of witches who wanted to get under the blankets with them and in most instances Severus and Lucius had obliged.

It may have fallen to Draco to be the young dick thrower but Severus and Lucius could throw those older dicks around just as well. There had actually been a rumor that Lucius had made love to Goyle's younger sister Grace Goyle. It hadn't been proven and Lucius wasn't talking but the general consensus seemed to be that Lucius had spilled his seed into the young witch.

Severus was his laid back self. He had cleaned up pretty good after getting out of St Mungos. Gone was the greasy haired, sallow faced, miserable looking Snape. Severus had built his body up and was partial to expensive clothing. The new Snape was considered a catch by many witches. There were rumors that he could keep the witches coming back because he was such a powerful lover. Severus had his fair share of shags. The only difference being, he was doing it with decorum. Not many in the wizarding world were privy to any part of his business.

There was one part of Severus' business just about everyone in the wizarding world was privy to. Everyone was aware that Severus respected Harry Potter.

Severus anticipated and gladly accepted visits from Harry Potter. Severus and Harry had developed a respectful two way relationship. Severus treated Harry like a friend or relative and Severus mentored Harry in the same manner he mentored Draco.

Harry was still chasing Ginny Weasley at the time and needed pointers on how to deal with her. Severus told Harry, "You can solve any and all problems by keeping Miss Weasley tied up in a dungeon somewhere until you need her." Harry didn't think it a very nice suggestion. Severus had been amused with Harry's reaction.

Severus Snape would not see Harry on the days or nights he came to the door with Ron Weasley. Ron hadn't done anything to Severus but the animosity Severus felt towards Ron was still there nevertheless. Even though Severus thought Hermione Granger was a know it all with grandiose expectations, he didn't like the way Weasley treated her. Severus would not say this aloud to anyone but he knew Hermione to be a brilliant witch who deserved a lot better than a wizard who was rumored to be shagging everything except Hagrid's hippogriff.

Draco put Severus and Lucius' advice to work. He had listened well. Draco had backed Mandy off a bit and taken other witches out on dates. It all remained cordial. Mandy went along with the program. She didn't want to raise a ruckus and end up losing Draco altogether. She was glad to take the crumbs Draco threw to her and like so many of the witches Draco had 'dated,' Mandy was stuck. She wanted Draco's attentions so she wouldn't accept the attentions of any other wizard yet more often than not Mandy sat home while Draco chased his next conquest. Draco was a male slag but Mandy wasn't about to give up..

The lives of the three bachelors had been going well. Going well until the night Hermione Granger ventured to ring the bell in Wiltshire. Lucius, curious as to who would be ringing his bell instead of flooing or apparating in had answered the ring. Severus being curious as well came up behind Lucius. Lucius had opened the door to find Hermione Granger on the step. After a bit of consternation as to why she would be at their door, Lucius had stepped back to invite Hermione inside.

Hermione had stepped inside. She had been a bit nervous but she was there with a purpose so she had pushed on. She addressed Severus. "I need your help Professor Snape."

Just as Hermione started to state her purpose, Draco and Mandy had come down the stairs. Hermione wasn't all that familiar with Mandy but they had run into each other a time or two. Hermione had greeted Mandy and Mandy had greeted her in return.

Draco being Draco couldn't leave well enough alone. He had quipped, "Granger? What brings you to the better part of town? Finally taking Weasley out on a decent date are you? Speaking of Weasley. Where is he? Invite him in so he can see how his betters live."

Hermione had turned to Draco and retorted, "You're lucky. I have an important reason for being here otherwise I'd hex your arse into the next millennium."

Both Severus and Lucius laughed at the feisty witch.

Draco had snarled, "Don't get too confident Granger. One day someone might give you a taste of your own medicine."

Hermione had sniped back, "I guess I don't have to worry that the someone will be you Malfoy."

Severus cleared his throat and asked, "What can we do for you Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned back to face Severus and Lucius. She said, "Profess-."

Severus intoned, "We are not at Hogwarts any longer Miss Granger. You may call me Severus and I shall call you Miss Granger."

Hermione had smiled as she remarked, "Yes sir."

Severus invited Hermione to come through to the study where they could converse in comfort. Hermione nodded and followed him through to the study.

Draco sent Mandy home. He'd done his weekly duty and was eager to get rid of her. He followed Hermione and Severus into the study.

This time Hermione had thrown the first barb when she remarked, "Some boyfriend. See her to your door and that's it. Couldn't get rid of her fast enough then?"

Draco responded rather negatively. He replied, "At least she has a boyfriend who walks her to the door. It's my understanding you can't even get Weasley to stay in a room with you."

Hermione had turned bright red and retorted, "What does Ron have to do with me? We haven't been a couple for the last two years. You might want to do a catch up on your gossip. You git."

Before Draco could respond Severus said, "Enough. Aren't you going somewhere tonight Draco? Maybe it's time you are on your way."

Draco started to say something but had thought better of it. He turned on his heel to leave throwing, "Goodnight father, Severus, loser."

Before Draco reached the door Hermione had strode after him. Lowly she said, "Throwing that dick all around. Eh Malfoy?. You're nothing more than a cheater."

Draco didn't bother to lower his voice. He replied, "Does it bother you who I shag Granger? Sounds like jealousy to me." Then Draco had lowered his voice and said, "Wherever my dick goes, you'll never have to worry about it going inside you."

Hermione didn't answer Draco. Her face was burning as she strode back across the room and plopped down into a chair.

Lucius had drawled, "One would think that by now you and Draco could be civil to each other. You act like children." Lucius had left the room in full stride.

Severus had looked at Hermione and quipped, "Lucius has a point. Now please explain the reason for your unannounced visit."

Hermione realized she had overstepped her bounds. She straightened her robes and proceeded to explain her situation. "Pro- Severus, as the foremost potions grand master in London I am here to ask your help with a potion I have discovered. It is a potion which will absolutely reverse brain maladies in certain wizards and witches."

All Severus had said was, "Explain please."

Hermione reached inside her robes and pulled out a small pile of papers. With a wave of her wand she brought the papers back to full size.

As Hermione smoothed out the papers, she began to explain her research and what she had discovered.

Severus reached out a hand to Hermione. She handed her research papers over to him.

While Severus was reading Hermione began to survey the room. It was an amazing room. It had as many books as the main muggle library in London. Hermione had swiveled her head to look behind her when Severus said something.

Hermione had replied, "Pardon me sir."

Severus repeated himself. "This is brilliant work Hermione."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. Not only had a foremost potions master complimented her he had called her by her first name. Hermione had turned very red.

Severus studied the notes for several more minutes. When he looked up again he had a startling question for Hermione. "When did you want to start this collaboration?"

Hermione had been caught off guard. She had envisioned a lot more begging and pleading on her part. This was happening so quickly and so easily. Hermione replied, "I do not have access to research space any longer. I would like to get started immediately if you can find space for us to work."

Severus replied, "Space will not be a problem. Containing my excitement will be the problem." Hermione grinned at her new partner.

Severus called a house elf to make them tea. He and Hermione spent the next three hours discussing their project. Severus asked, "Will you need help moving your equipment?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can consolidate and shrink everything. Where shall I take it?"

Severus replied, "We shall work from here." Hermione had been surprised. She would be doing her research work inside Malfoy Manor with Severus Snape as a partner. Hermione couldn't get any more excited. The a stray thought passed through Hermione's mind. She wondered if she could be under the same roof as Draco Malfoy without hexing him to death.

As if Severus was reading her mind he had quipped, "Draco will not be a problem. I'll see to it." Hermione had let out a heavy sigh of relief.

They had been on the verge of ending their conversation when Draco walked back into the study. "Still here Granger?" He had asked. "Do you have designs on my godfather now? Isn't he a little too-"

Severus stood up and snarled, "One more word Draco and someone will have to carry you out of this room. Am I clear?"

Draco stepped back at the ferocity of Severus' words and apologized to him, "My apologies godfather. I was just having a bit of fun."

Severus was not going to be dismissed that easily. He made the comment, "Miss Granger and I will be working in the labs here at Malfoy Manor. We will need peace and quiet. If you and she cannot hold a civil conversation or be civil to each other, stay away from each other. I will not tolerate these childish outbursts."

He looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco. He asked, "Have I made myself clear?"

Both Hermione and Draco had nodded.

Severus said, "Fine. Miss Granger, we will get started as soon as you can get your equipment and base potions here. I would like to start our research tomorrow. Please be as prompt as possible." With that, Severus had left the room.

Hermione was in the process of picking up her papers when Draco walked up behind her. When Hermione turned from the table she bumped right into him. She had growled, "Back up Malfoy. I'm not one of your witches who gets a thrill when you rub up against her."

"Don't you wish." Draco had drawled.

Hermione spit back, "You heard what Severus said. Leave me alone."

Draco retorted, "Count on it."

Hermione hurried to the front door. Draco had called out, "Aren't you forgetting your goodnight kiss?"

Hermione ignored Draco. She hurried to get outside the wards so she could apparate home.

Draco had himself a right good laugh as he headed to his bedroom. He figured he would be having a laugh a day when Granger started working on her project. All at her expense of course. Draco wasn't really worried about his godfather. He knew Severus would always come down on his side. Of that Draco was sure.

Draco laid in his bed smiling. He was just at the point of dropping off to sleep when a little picture had formed in his head. He was looking at Granger and his godfather in a compromising position. As he dropped off to sleep a huge grin materialized across his face.

Hermione was prompt. So prompt that she was at the door before any of the gentlemen of the house had risen for the day. The house elf who invited her in led her to a huge lab in the lower part of the manor. The elf asked, "Would Miss Granger care for some breakfast?"

Hermione declined. She wanted to get everything set up. Hermione set up and was deep into her work when Severus made his appearance.

For the first time since she was eleven years old, Hermione saw a smile form on Severus' face and as if by extension, a smile had formed on Hermione's face.

Severus said, "When I said prompt I had no idea you'd be here before the dew was off the blossoms. Good morning Hermione."

Hermione smiled and replied, "Good morning Severus. Shall we go over the notes?" Severus responded, "Let's"

There were several components giving Hermione trouble. Hermione pulled out the first component to show to Severus. He studied the formula. He mumbled to himself for a bit. Then he went back to studying the formula.

Finally, he put the research notes down and remarked, "Let's go have some lunch. I believe Mr. Potter will be joining us."

Severus led the way to the small dining room where they would be taking their meal. Severus was in the process of seating Hermione when Harry had appeared at the door.

Harry quipped, "I've just seen something I never thought I would see. Severus Snape holding a chair for Hermione Granger. Helena on a Horse."

Severus had cast one of his Severus Snape looks and Harry had immediately gone silent.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was feeling pleased. She thought collaborating with Professor Snape would be more tragic than happy. However, she already had several occasions to smile.

The lunch was lovely. Both Harry and Professor Snape had been in rare form. The professor had almost made a joke.

Hermione asked, "Professor. Would you please direct me to the ladies room. I want to freshen up."

Severus had replied, "First Hermione. I would like for you to stop calling me professor. We are to be colleagues please call me Severus. Second. There is a perfectly good lavatory attached to our lab. I shall be there presently. I want to have a word with Harry."

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the lab.

Draco entered the room as Hermione was leaving. To the room at large he said "Good afternoon." Hermione didn't respond to Draco's greeting. She just continued on her way.

The lavatory connected to the lab was huge. It was twice the size of the bedroom in Hermione's flat. Hermione fell in love with a lavatory. She took the liberty of having a shower. She also had taken a few minutes to repair her light makeup and brush her hair as well. She even put on a little of her favorite lavender/lilac scent. After all that, Hermione was ready to tackle anything.

When she stepped back into the lab Lucius was there speaking to Severus.

Hermione had said "Good afternoon Lucius," as she passed by.

Lucius had returned the greeting, "Good afternoon Hermione. Your scent is lovely."

The compliment was unexpected. Hermione immediately looked to Severus. Hermione hadn't been sure but she thought she saw a momentary frown cross Severus' face. She had thanked Lucius from under a deep blush.

Severus said, "It's time we got back to our work. We'll see you later then Lucius?" This time Hermione was sure she had seen a fleeting frown. This time it had been on Lucius.

Hermione wondered, "What the hell is going on?"

Lucius had given Hermione another look as he remarked, "Well until later then."

Hermione and Severus worked for five straight hours. The ingredient in the initial part of the potion had been elusive. Severus said, "Green Blade should have pulled this part of the potion together."

When he made that statement something inside Hermione had clicked. She had replied, "Severus. It's not the Green Blade. I must have miscalculated something back up the chain."

Severus responded, "I've read and reread the formula and everything appears to be correct unless your hen scratch handwriting has misled me."

Hermione and Severus pulled their chairs together. They sat side by side going over each individual line. The third line had the error. Hermione had written Arlian Root instead of Arian Root. They both had been excited as they started the brew again. This time they used the correct root. After the correct procedures were applied, the brew immediately turned a perfect, sparkling, pearly gray.

Severus had grabbed Hermione up and swung her around. Realizing what he had done he immediately set Hermione back down on the ground. He had pulled on his Snape face and apologized. "Forgive me Miss Granger. As I mentioned yesterday I will be hard pressed to contain my excitement when it comes to newly discovered potions."

Hermione said, "No problem." Hermione thought to herself. Severus Snape has just picked me up and swung me around. If he gets this excited with one result, after all the results I might find myself being shagged by Severus Snape. Hermione had gagged a little.

There was an awkward silence before Severus cleared his throat. He commented, "It's nearing 7:00 pm. May I offer you some sustenance and libation?"

Hermione never be one to be outdone by big words retorted, "I would love some sustenance and libation if it is okay with Mr. Malfoy."

Severus turned up his nose as he responded, "For the time being this is my home and you are my guest. Mr. Malfoy has nothing to say about whom I invite to dinner. Additionally, there is a bedroom adjoining this lab if you ever care to stay the night."

Hermione's mind had jumped to Severus Snape slipping into the bed beside her. She had turned bright red. Out loud she had remarked, "Thank you Severus. I don't think I'll need the use of a bedroom. I would like supper though."

Hermione was sure she'd seen a slight smirk on Severus' face when she mentioned bedroom. What was that about? Hermione had brushed the thought away.

Severus had held out his arm and Hermione had taken it. They went back to the small dining room they had been in earlier in the day. Severus pulled out Hermione's chair. She had smiled at him in return.

While they waited for the meal, Severus conjured some lovely white wine for Hermione. He remarked, "I would suggest we suspend work for the evening. Nothing good ever comes of research done after imbibing in spirits."

Hermione had agreed. Her white wine was very tasty. She looked forward to several more glasses.

Severus complimented Hermione. "Hermione. I've known all along how capable you are. I just never knew the width and breadth of your skills. I am impressed." Hermione replied, "Thank you Severus. I'm pleased you feel that way."

A voice from the doorway had questioned, "And just what way is that? Is the venerable Severus Snape making advances on our young Miss Granger."

Severus had taken immediate offense. He retorted, "If that's your idea of a joke it was a joke in poor taste. Hermione and I are colleagues. You will do well to remember that Lucius."

Lucius had smiled and replied, "Just having a little fun Severus. I know you have your…interests."

To Hermione, Severus looked like he was ready to explode.

Severus had growled, "My interests have nothing to do with this conversation. Will you be joining us for supper?"

Lucius nodded. "Of course I'll be joining you and the lovely smelling Miss Granger."

For a moment Hermione thought Severus and Lucius would come to physical blows but the tension disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The food arrived and they ate in companionable silence. Hermione found she wasn't shy about eating in front of either Severus or Lucius.

Hermione finished her meal and went to rise from her chair. She was struck by a case of dizziness. Severus had hurried around the table to catch her before she fell. Hermione commented, "Thank you Severus. I must have had too much wine. I'll sit here for a bit before I collect my belongings."

Severus wouldn't hear of it. He insisted, "There is a perfectly good room adjacent to the lab. Why don't you rest there?" Hermione grew dizzier. She mumbled. "That would be nice Severus."

Severus was in the process of picking Hermione up to carry her to the room when Draco appeared. Draco asked, "Father. Just what is going on here? What's wrong with Granger?"

Lucius had replied, "There is nothing amiss. Miss Granger is just a little under the weather."

Draco had smirked, "I'll sit with Granger if you wish."

Lucius had raised an eyebrow and remarked, "It would seem that Severus has everything under control." Then he had strode from the room.

Draco sat down to his supper wondering what the hell was going on with Granger. It seemed as though his father and godfather had their eye on the same witch. Draco shook his head and spoke to the air, "Hermione Granger being pursued by two of the most powerful wizards in wizarding England. Now wouldn't that be something." Draco's meal arrived so he had begun to eat.

Severus took Hermione directly to the bedroom adjacent to the lab and had glanced around the room. It had been a while since he had been in this room. In the past, he had frequently used the room while doing late research. But not so much anymore.

Severus laid Hermione down on the bed and threw a coverlet over her. Severus reached over to push a piece of hair out of Hermione's face and had quickly pulled his hand back when Hermione shifted in her sleep.

As Severus stood there looking at the former Gryffindor he had whispered, "Who knew you would be this fascinating or smell this lovely Miss Granger?" He closed the door behind him and headed for his rooms.

Hermione awoke just before dawn. Initially she wondered where she was. She got out of bed to look around. When she opened one door she recognized the lab bathroom. She realized she must be in the bedroom Severus had mentioned earlier.

Hermione was embarrassed with herself. A few bloody glasses of wine had incapacitated her. Hermione retrieved a hangover potion from her bag and a short while later she was feeling better. Hermione's next thought had been to take a shower. Unfortunately, she hadn't come with extra clothes. Hermione looked around the room. In the closet she found a muggle tee shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. Hermione thought, "these will have to do. I'll shrink them to fit."

Hermione took her shower. She used her lavender/lilac scent in her hair as well as on her body. Lucius had been right she did smell good.

After she finished her toilette, she had shrunk the tee and jeans. When she checked herself in the mirror she was embarrassed to see her nipples were sticking up like she was about to get shagged. Hermione knew she couldn't be around Severus in a shirt which showed her nipples. That would be totally inappropriate. Hermione went back to the closet to find a jumper she could shrink down. When she looked presentable she headed into the lab.

To her surprise Severus was already there. He called out, "Good morning Hermione. Sleep well?"

Hermione replied, Good morning Severus. The wine allowed me to sleep very well. Thank you." Her remark got a tiny flicker of a smile from Severus. Then it had been straight to business.

Severus asked, "Shall we work on the second part of the potion together or do you want one of us to move ahead?" Hermione had answered, "I think we'll be fine working together." Severus had nodded.

They sat side by side going over the written recipe before actually brewing it. It was only the second day of their collaboration but it had felt to Hermione as though they had worked together for a long time.

Severus was more relaxed than Hermione had ever seen him. When they had gone over the written recipe three times, Severus had looked in his stores to find he didn't have at least two of the ingredients.

Hermione suggested, "We should check all the written recipes before doing anything else. That way we can order what we need all at once instead of piecemeal."

This time Hermione received a genuine smile from Severus. He remarked, "I see I taught you well Hermione. Nice work. We shall check all our recipes before we brew."

They had spent the entire day checking recipes only allowing short breaks for food. Draco and Lucius each wandered in at least once. Severus seemed to tense up each time one of them showed his face but he never commented..

Draco had sidled up to Hermione to see what she was up to. He had remarked, "You smell delightful Granger. You stay one night at Malfoy Manor and suddenly realize there are things called baths."

Before anyone else could say a word Hermione had quipped, "You Malfoy men. So intrigued by a scent. Perhaps you should get out more."

Severus had laughed out loud.

Draco had retorted, "Very funny Granger. Malfoy men get out as much as they need to. Ask any witch. Just to let you know, even with your nipples standing about you have no appeal to a Malfoy man. Why don't you put them away."

Before they could get into a duel Severus intervened, "Enough children. Enough. Draco, that remark was beneath any wizard especially a Malfoy. I suggest you take your leave now."

Hermione hurriedly pulled her jumper back on. She had actually forgotten about the tee. She took the jumper off because it had become hot in the lab.

Draco only frowned. He appeared to want to say something but knew better than to confront his godfather. Draco had turned on his heel and left the room.

Hermione decided they should end the day here. Severus was agreeable to ending their work early. He also asked, "Would it be too forward of me to ask you out to dinner? Just one colleague taking another colleague to dinner. If you would be more comfortable I could ask Harry to join us."

Hermione had been surprised. Two days in and Severus was asking her out. She had replied, "Maybe another night Severus. Tonight I want to get home to my bed. Thank you for asking."

Severus nodded and said, "Another night then Hermione. Have a good evening." He left her standing there in the lab.

Hermione thought, "That was just weird."

Hermione was headed for the door when she was grabbed from behind. She let out a shriek. Someone was trying to nuzzle her neck and press his highly formed erection into her arse. Hermione slid her wand into her hand and hexed the somebody. She hadn't given a thought to who it could be. She had just hexed.

It was Draco. Her hex caused him to let out a scream louder than hers.

Severus had come running. He asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

Hermione saw him look at her disheveled clothes. She tried to straighten herself up as she replied, "It was a misunderstanding Severus. I was too quick with my wand."

Draco had remained silent.

Without another word, Hermione headed for the door.

Severus called after her, "Lucius has adjusted the floo. You may use it to get home tonight. You are now authorized to floo into the main floo room as well. Goodnight."

Hermione turned back. She decided to use the floo. She said, "Goodnight" and stepped into the floo.

Once Hermione stepped into the floo, Severus turned to Draco and snarled, "Leave her alone Draco. She's not one of your 'witches.'"

Draco replied, "I don't know what you mean godfather. I wouldn't touch her with a long pole."

Severus had quipped back, "Is there another reason you smell of her scent. Did Hermione trip and fall against you? Look at the state of you and as far as poles go, I'm pretty sure your 'pole' was quite close to her. Leave her alone Draco. I won't tell you again."

Draco was pissed off. That fucking Granger had bested him yet again. She was so fast with that wand he hadn't even had time to jump away.

Draco didn't even know what he had been thinking. He had grabbed Granger. Draco thought it had something to do with that scent. It was definitely intoxicating. He went to sleep that night with Granger on his mind and her scent in his nose.

Hermione began to floo into Malfoy Manor at 8:00 am every morning. Most mornings Severus was already there working.

Hermione couldn't believe she and Severus had been at it for a month. Severus was a definite stickler for details. His mantra had become, "If everything is done correctly now, we won't suffer later."

They were down to the last written recipe. Severus and Hermione decided to insert an additional step. They decided to figure out which potions would help which patients before they did any brewing.

Both Hermione and Severus knew sometimes all it took was the addition or deletion of an ingredient to have an entirely different potion. They wanted to be sure of everything.

Severus had also been in touch with St Mungos to obtain subjects for their project. St Mungos agreed to become part of the project only because Severus Snape had his name on it. That was fine with Hermione. If all went right, she and Severus would share the spotlight. Hermione was fine with that.

What wasn't fine was she caught Severus looking at her. Not just looking at her. But LOOKING at her. Hermione had wanted to name it lust. Then again she felt she had to be wrong. Severus Snape didn't have it in him to look at Hermione Granger with lust.

Hermione stopped wearing her lavender/lilac scent.

One day, Hermione realized she had been on the right track. It was lust in his eyes. Severus Snape reached over and pushed her hair back from her neck. Hermione hadn't dared to look up. She had mumbled, "Thank you Severus. He had replied, "My pleasure Hermione."

They continued their work. In the middle of the second month Severus asked, "Has my godson given you any more trouble?"

Hermione had blushed. Draco continued to insult Hermione and yet he still tried to catch her alone. Draco liked rubbing up against her. Hermione figured it to be some kind of vile game. She thought Draco believed if he rubbed his erection against her enough she would fall for his charms.

Hermione knew he might have a point. It felt good to have him pushed up against her for those few seconds. Of course, after she pulled away Draco immediately returned to acting the git he was. Hermione hadn't hexed him again but she had come close.

She had hesitated, "No Severus. No more trouble. Draco has kept his space."

Severus looked at her for a few seconds. Then he returned to his work without commenting.

Hermione and Severus worked hard. They had separated the subjects into three categories. Brain damage where a subject only recognized certain portions of their life but could still function. Brain damage where the subject didn't recognize anything from their life but could still function. The last and worst category being brain damage where the subject was completely incapacitated and could not function on his own.

Hermione and Severus had three subjects in each category for a total of nine subjects. Hermione wanted to work on the worst cases first. She had felt even a little improvement would be a tremendous gift to the subjects in this category.

One day Hermione was diligently brewing the potion slated for her subjects when Severus came up behind her. He stood quietly for five minutes before asking, "Has enough time passed for you to consider having dinner with me?"

Hermione replied, "Would you give me about ten minutes with my potion? Then we can talk?"

Severus had stepped back and remarked, "Take your time. We have all night to talk."

Hermione continued to work. Twenty minutes later with her potion simmering Hermione went to sit with Severus.

Severus was a little hesitant to start. However once he started, Hermione couldn't believe her ears. He had revealed, "I would prefer you didn't stop me or fall over in a dead faint once I begin."

Hermione had let out a giggle.

Severus had continued on, "Laughing is permitted. Hermione, in the nearly two months we worked together. I have come to realize you are an amazing woman. You are a woman with whom I'd like to pursue a relationship."

Hermione suddenly felt like she was being tossed about. She tried to stabilize herself as she wrapped her arms around herself. Severus' words had affected her just that deeply.

Severus had kept going. He said, "I'm not finished. I need to get this all out. I would like us to date and see where it goes. I want you in my life."

Once again, Hermione had begun to feel as though she was being tossed about in a boat. She had quipped to Severus, "I think you may have me under a spell. Each time you speak of feelings I feel as though I'm being manhandled."

Severus moved closer. He took Hermione Granger in his arms and kissed her. Hermione had felt the strange movement again. She ignored it and kissed Severus back. Severus kissed her on her forehead and asked, "Does this mean you will give this a chance?"

Smiling shyly Hermione answered, "We'll take it slow. We can see where it goes."

Hermione thought, "Severus is a very strong wizard. He has the power to move the air around me. Heaven help me if we ever shag." Then she had blushed beet red over her thoughts.

Severus had been amused. He had asked, "May I escort you to dinner tonight?"

Hermione replied, "Yes. My potion has to simmer for forty eight hours. I have time for dinner. Ill go home to change. If you desire, you may pick me up there."

Severus bestowed one of his infrequent smiles on Hermione. He told her, "I cannot wait. I'll pick you up at 8:00." He gave Hermione another peck on the cheek as she left. Hermione marveled once more at his powerful vibrations.

On her way to the floo she was once again grabbed by Draco. He snarled, "What are you playing at? Why are you leading my godfather on? You are not his type. There probably isn't any wizard who is your type. You're foul. Leave him alone if you know what's good for you."

Hermione felt the tears coming. She snarled back, "I'm good enough for you to pull behind a curtain every chance you get. I'm good enough for you to rub your erection against. I'm good enough for you to …

Hermione had her hand on her wand. Before she could act Severus appeared. Very quietly he said, "Hermione. Please leave us. In light of this…this…argument between you two I feel as though we should postpone our dinner engagement until another time. Goodnight."

With a face wet with tears, Hermione had stepped into the floo. Mumbling, "That fucking git. Who does he think he is? I should have stunned him."

Hermione needn't have worried. Back at Malfoy Manor Draco was on the receiving end of Severus' wrath. Severus had been very close to throwing a crucio at Draco but had just managed to compose himself in time.

Severus looked down his nose at Draco. He had growled, "How pitiful. Poor little Draco cannot get what he wants so he's inconsolable. Yes, Draco. No matter how vile you are to her, no matter how you mishandle her I know you want her. Any fool can see it. Try this Draco. If you do not stay away from Hermione, I will do my best to make you wish you were dead. Let me be even more clear. Do not touch her. Do not rub yourself against her. Do not get anywhere near her hair. I do not suffer fools gladly. Stay away from her and perhaps you should stay away from me."

After he finished laying down the law to Draco Severus had gone directly to his rooms. He had been so angry. His plans had gone awry. Severus decided he needed to get away from the manor for a bit. He had quickly showered and dressed. He had made it to a pub in Scotland within the hour.

Severus needed to release all his anger. He had picked a witch and used her. He released all his anger along with his seed into her. Severus didn't think he would know her if he saw her again. She had been a vessel. Nothing more.

When Severus arrived back in his rooms he had felt like a piece of shite. Here he was trying to pursue a beautiful, intelligent witch and he had just fucked some stranger. For probably the third time in his life Severus had let his emotions get the best of him. He fell fully dressed across his bed.

The next morning Severus received an owl from Hermione. She had written she would be tied up for the day and wouldn't be coming in. She promised to be there when her potion was ready.

Severus already in a dark mood fell into an even darker mood. He had stood under a hot shower for ten minutes to wash away the traces of his conquest then he had prepared himself to go face Hermione. He needed her and he wanted her.

An hour later Severus apparated to the outside of Hermione's flat. He had with him a takeaway breakfast for himself and Hermione. He had taken a deep breath and knocked on her door.

Hermione had been still in her night clothes when she came to the door. That part of his body which usually lay flaccid unless enticed had sprung to life. Severus Snape stood before Hermione Granger wearing an erection. He had managed to shift slightly to make it less obvious.

Hermione chose that moment to say, "What a surprise. Come in Severus. Is my potion alright?" Severus assured her, "The potion is fine. I have come by to bring breakfast and talk."

Hermione walked over to Severus and kissed him on the cheek. His vibrations were strong enough to make Hermione take a step back.

They talked as they ate. He explained how he felt when he was around her. How a certain dormant part of his body came to life when she was around him.

They finished eating and had gone to sit on the couch. They chatted back and forth for a while.

Hermione decided to take the chance. She sat herself on Severus' lap. His dormant part had immediately risen up. The vibrating around Hermione wouldn't stop. The closer they moved to each other the more vigorous the vibration.

Finally Severus said, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think we were going the right way for a relationship but I want to make love to you Hermione. I want to make you feel me."

Hermione also felt as though they were headed in the right direction. She had replied, "I want to make love with you as well."

Severus removed their clothing. Hermione noticed Severus was much more muscular than she had imagined. She liked that. She also liked the way he wore his hair. He kept it so soft and silky. It was such a big change from Hogwarts. They were both without clothing now and Hermione had turned herself to receive him. As Severus moved himself into place and made to push into Hermione, she had screamed.

Something had hit her across the face. Hard.

Suddenly Hermione could feel thrashing and hear screams. She opened her eyes. What the hell. She sat up. She could still feel the thrashing and the vibrations.

She turned and called out softly, "Baby. Wake up you're having a bad dream. Wake up you're scaring me."

A pair of gray eyes flew open. For a second he couldn't catch his breath. He was shouting some nonsense about Severus Snape. He had grabbed Hermione and held her so tightly she couldn't catch her breath.

He kept repeating, "I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him. He has the balls to try to make love to my wife." He had continued to mumble about Snape shagging his wife.

Hermione was mystified. She kept trying to bring him fully awake. His arms were still flailing and he was rocking back and forth. Hermione had been frightened and had wrapped her arms around him while rubbing his back. He had finally calmed down. He had laid his head on her chest and stayed there.

Once he was completely calm Hermione had commented, "That was some nightmare love. What were you dreaming about Draco?" Draco Malfoy grabbed his wife into his arms. He had whispered, "I love you Granger. You belong to me."

Hermione retorted, "First you git. I haven't been a Granger for the last three years. Second. I was under the impression you belonged to me. I have been trying to wake you up for a good five minutes. You really scared me with your arms flailing and all that tossing and turning. The bed felt as though someone had me under a vibrating spell. It was the last straw when you hit me across the face."

Draco had apologized over and over. "I'm sorry my love. On my worst day I would not hit you. I love you. It's just this nightmare felt so real. You and I fought constantly. Severus Snape wanted to court you."

Draco jumped up and snapped, "And you were going to let him. He was seconds away from sticking his dick in you. My wife was going to let Severus Snape shag her."

Draco began to tremble. He whispered to his wife, "You and Severus were potions colleagues. You hated me."

Hermione stood up and wrapped herself around Draco. She laid her head on his chest murmuring, "It was just a bad dream. I do not hate you. Severus Snape cannot court me because I'm married to you. Even if I wasn't married to you, do you imagine I would let Severus court me? I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom."

Draco had laid back down on the bed with his arms across his eyes. Draco thought he knew what had precipitated his nightmare. It was the owl. Hermione had received an owl that afternoon from Severus. Severus had asked Hermione to owl him back if she had any interest in pairing up with him for a potions trial on a recently discovered potion. Draco removed his arms from across his eyes. He had muttered, "Keep dreaming godfather. My wife won't ever see that owl message."

Hermione returned from the loo. She had climbed back into bed to find an amorous husband with a fully formed erection. Draco grinned as he nuzzled his wife. He said again, "I love you witch."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and replied, "And I love you. You git. Letting a dream get you all upset. How silly."

Draco needed to reassure himself. He wanted sex with his wife. He placed himself at the door to Hermione's slit. He had covered her mouth with his.

Draco had mumbled, "Keep dreaming Severus. Godfather or not this witch will never require your attentions. She is mine. This is your truth. There won't be any potions collaboration between the two of you."

Hermione listened to her husband ramble. She thought, "That must have been some wicked dream." She let the thought melt away as she made herself ready for the only wizard she could ever love.

Draco had pushed himself into his wife. Hermione had moaned his name. She was moaning for her husband. It sounded nothing like the name Severus…and never would.

Make of this what you will.

**The beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Notes: **

This was originally a one shot. I want to see how far it can go.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and romantic interludes.**

*****Innuendo

Previously on Almost The Truth: **Chapter 1 **

Draco had laid back down on the bed with his arms across his eyes. Draco thought he knew what had precipitated his nightmare. It was the owl. Hermione had received an owl that afternoon from Severus. Severus had asked Hermione to owl him back if she had any interest in pairing up with him for a potions trial on a recently discovered potion. Draco removed his arms from across his eyes. He had muttered, "Keep dreaming godfather. My wife won't ever see that owl message."

Hermione returned from the loo. She had climbed back into bed to find an amorous husband with a fully formed erection. Draco grinned as he nuzzled his wife. He said again, "I love you witch."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and replied, "And I love you. You git. Letting a dream get you all upset. How silly."

Draco needed to reassure himself. He wanted sex with his wife. He placed himself at the door to Hermione's slit. He had covered her mouth with his.

Draco had mumbled, "Keep dreaming Severus. Godfather or not. This witch will never require your attentions. She is mine. This is your truth. There won't be any potions collaboration between the two of you."

Hermione listened to her husband ramble. She thought, "That must have been some wicked dream." She let the thought melt away as she made herself ready for the only wizard she could ever love.

Draco had pushed himself into his wife. Hermione had moaned his name. She was moaning for her husband. It sounded nothing like the name Severus…and never would.

Make of this what you will.

Almost The Truth: **Chapter 2 **

Severus was surprised that he hadn't heard anything back from Hermione Malfoy. If Hermione was anything, she was thoughtful and respectful. Even if she wasn't interested in collaborating with him, she would have sent her refusal in writing. She wouldn't just ignore an important owl such as the one he had sent. Severus decided to try one more time. He wrote out another message and called his owl. The message was soon on it's way.

Severus needed to be paired with Hermione. She was just about the only potions graduate who could keep up with him. Hermione was just below a potions master. There was another potions graduate named Cecil Woods whom Severus thought would be an applicable partner but Woods had recently relocated to the States and was therefore unavailable.

Severus needed Hermione.

It wasn't as though Severus wanted the monetary prize which would go to the team who could separate and complete the potion. He just liked keeping his skills sharp. No one helped keep his skills sharper than Miss Granger. He rephrased, I meant, Mrs. Malfoy.

Over the last several years he and Hermione had won several prizes for excellence in potions brewing. Hermione had even discovered a brain remedy potion which had almost single handedly turned the research world on its ear. Hermione was in demand. Every researcher worth his weight wanted to work with her. However, Hermione partnered almost exclusively with him Severus Snape.

Draco wasn't all that thrilled with their partnership. Nor was Draco thrilled that Severus and Hermione worked so closely together. Draco hadn't come out and said anything but Severus had caught his godson looking at him in a peculiar manner. Several times.

Severus bristled a bit. "As if I would try anything with my goddaughter by marriage. I have all the witches I need. It is unconceivable I would be inappropriate with Hermione."

Severus sighed. He was rambling and blustering. The truth was he would love to be the wizard climbing on top of Hermione at night. Severus wanted to be the one looking into her face as he made her cum. He would love to be the one to run his fingers and tongue across those lovely breasts and to bring her to climax with his tongue.

Severus jumped up from his chair and headed for his bathroom. He had thought himself into one of his Hermione induced erections. He needed to release his tensions. In the shower Severus had stroked himself and murmured Hermione's name. The more rapidly he stroked himself the louder he groaned Hermione's name. When he finally felt the power of ejaculation he had shouted, oh my gods Miss Granger. As with any time he went through this routine, Severus was embarrassed with himself. He had jerked off yet again to visions of being with his godson's wife. It was something he lived with every day but would never act upon. Hermione Malfoy was off limits.

All that aside, Severus was impatient to hear back from Hermione. The potions committee needed his answer tomorrow by 5:00. If Hermione hadn't replied to him by 3:30 today he would make it his business to visit the Malfoys at their flat. Manners aside.

At the home of Hermione and Draco Mafoy, Draco watched as an owl landed on their window sill. Draco tried to shoo the owl away. The owl remained on the sill. Hermione was in the bedroom so she had no idea what was going on.

Draco got up to receive the owl. When Draco pulled the message he grunted, "What the fuck? My godfather just doesn't give up." Just as Draco started to vanish the message to never, never land, Hermione had walked into the room. Hermione noticed the owl on the sill and asked, "Why is that owl waiting on the sill? Was the owl for me?"

Draco replied, "It's an owl from my godfather." Hermione reiterated, "Draco. Is the owl for me?"

Draco handed the message to Hermione without saying anything. Hermione read the message and inquired of her husband, "What does he mean about the other owl? What other owl? I haven't received anything from Severus."

Draco sighed. He was in it now. He would have to explain how he had destroyed the first message. He hoped it wouldn't come down to him explaining that he had visions of her and his godfather having an affair. That would not be good. Draco not only had visions he had had a bear of a nightmare where Hermione had accepted his godfather's attentions. Hermione knew about the nightmare. She did not know about the earlier owl.

Hermione was standing there waiting for an answer. She wrapped her arms around her husband and asked, "Is my git of a husband still thinking his godfather is interested in his wife?"

Draco smirked, "Of course I am. This husband thinks any wizard who has to work side by side with his beautiful wife would want some attention."

Hermione laughed out loud." Go take a shower and get dressed. We're going over to Malfoy Manor to see what Severus wants.

Draco got up out of the chair but he did it under duress. He didn't want to visit Malfoy Manor and he didn't want his witch collaborating with his godfather. Draco knew it was silly but the nightmare had him spooked. Unfortunately for him there wasn't any way he could get out of this. If he didn't accompany Hermione to Malfoy Manor, Draco knew she would go by herself and that wasn't an option.

Draco was dressed and ready by 3:00. Hermione grinned at the frown on his face. She grabbed Draco about the waist and retorted, "Even if you don't trust your godfather to do the right thing, trust me."

Even though they were alone Hermione lowered her voice. "As good as we are together in bed, I can't believe you would even entertain the idea I would want anyone else. You are not only my husband but my sex god as well. There isn't another wizard walking who can do for me what you do for me. Now get your git arse up so we can go."

Draco grabbed his wife from behind and nuzzled her neck. "And that's the way it better stay or this sex god will hurt somebody." Hermione laughed and replied, "I'll meet you at Malfoy Manor. The she headed for the floo. Draco was three seconds behind his wife. They both landed in the main floo area of Malfoy Manor seconds apart.

Lucius heard the floo and met his son and daughter-in-law as they came into the main living area. Lucius hugged Hermione and shook hands with Draco. He asked, "What brings you too here?

Lucius had originally opposed the marriage of his son and the snot Hermione Granger. He had worked in the background to make sure it wouldn't happen. Lucius had changed his entire demeanor the day Draco had pulled his wand on him. That was the day Lucius knew Draco was serious about Hermione. Lucius had adjusted his beliefs and everything had been fine from there on out.

Hermione had turned out to be the daughter-in-law of Lucius' dreams. No matter what had previously transpired between his family and her, she had taken care of Lucius as though he was her father. Lucius loved that. He loved having a witch spoil him. Therefore, he had grown to love Hermione.

Draco responded, "Nice to see you too father. Hermione is here to see Severus. Is that a problem?"

Lucius snapped, "I'm still your father. I do not appreciate being spoken to in that tone."

Draco took a deep breath. "You're right father. I'm a little out of sorts. I should not be taking my mood out on you. My apologies."

Lucius said, "No problem Draco. And how is my lovely daughter-in-law today? I hope you aren't out of sorts as well."

Hermione grinned as she drew Lucius into a hug. "It always puts me in a good mood when I get to see you Lucius. How are you?"

Hermione and Lucius chatted back and forth while Draco went into the study to get a drink. He sat on a couch and growled to himself how he'd rather be spending Sunday at home with his dick inside his witch.

Draco got up off the couch and wandered back into the hall when he heard his godfather's voice. Draco knew his godfather didn't have any designs on Hermione but he couldn't shake that bloody nightmare.

Draco walked over to shake the hand of his godfather. Severus clapped him on the back and asked, "I would like for your wife to collaborate with me on a potions trial. She and I together will be brilliant." Draco smiled, "That sounds wonderful. What did Hermione say?" Severus turned to glance at Hermione who was still chatting with Lucius and replied, "I don't know. Somehow the owl I sent asking for her participation got lost. I will speak with her as soon as she is through charming Lucius."

Draco looked over at his wife. Severus was right. She was charming his father better than even Narcissa could have. Hermione kissed Lucius on the cheek and made her way towards Severus and her husband. She held out her hand to Severus who waited until he was in close proximity to Hermione and kissed her cheek. Hermione grinned. "Ah the lips of Severus Snape can be so sweet when he needs a potions partner."

Draco frowned. He didn't want his wife speaking to his godfather in that manner. It gave a wizard ideas.

Severus laughed out loud. "You are quite the coquette Hermione. Especially when you know I need a potions partner." Hermione smiled and asked. "What is this trial about Severus? I'd like to see the parchments."

Severus replied, "I have the parchments in my lab Hermione. Please come through so I may show them to you?"

Hermione walked over to Draco and asked him to come with her to the labs." Draco remarked that he wanted to speak with his father and would be down shortly. Hermione nodded and kissed her husband before she fell into step beside Severus.

Severus was happy Hermione had agreed to look over the parchment relating to the potion trials. Severus knew Hermione would be as intrigued as he himself had been. Hermione was as much a potions hound as himself. There wasn't much Hermione let get past her concerning new potion discoveries and new potion trials. Severus didn't have any qualms that Hermione would want to work with him.

While all these thoughts ran through Severus' mind, his nose had picked up a smell. Hermione was wearing her lavender/lilac scent. Severus breathed deeply. When they reached his labs he had to excuse himself. Severus had lost a little of his control when he caught Hermione's scent. He had to prepare himself to work next to his godson's wife.

Once inside the bathroom Severus had put up locking and silencing charms. He had removed all his clothing and sat on the side of the tub. Severus spread his legs and proceeded to stroke his dick. He first used a slow rhythm but as his desire increased he had increased his motion. He spread his legs wider and visualized Hermione on her knees servicing his dick. As Severus got closer and closer to release, the tighter he gripped his dick. He cried, "Make me come Hermione. Please make me cum." As his liquids spurted out Severus buckled. He fell to his knees beside the bathtub. He had lain there for five minutes before he had the strength to get up and turn on the shower.

Severus entered the lab with a smile on his face.

Draco had already made it to the lab. He looked at his godfather. Draco was younger than Severus but he was by no means stupid. Severus had been in the bathroom for so long due to something other than bodily function. Of this Draco was sure. Draco knew the signs. He himself had to use different methods to control his dick before Hermione consented to date him.

Severus looked at his godson and quipped, "Are you here to enhance your potion skills? Hermione and I could use a good assistant." Hermione laughed, "Draco doesn't want to be an assistant. He didn't want anything to do with this project."

Severus raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Really?"

Draco laughed. "You and Hermione are the potion hounds. I will be satisfied to stand by to help collect the prizes." All three of them laughed.

Hermione and Severus went over the potions trial requirements. They could meet all the criteria. Hermione and Severus shook hands. They had agreed to enter the potion trial as a team.

Draco smiled and wished them both success.

Severus filled out the entry form and called an owl to deliver the entry to the potions board. With that done it had been time to relax a bit. Draco, Hermione and Severus had gone back down to the main study for some drinks.

Draco felt as though he was being a git but he had made a decision. He would watch how Severus interacted with his wife. Hermione was his wife. He would hex anyone who approached her in an inappropriate manner. No matter who it was.

Lucius joined them in the study and thirty minutes later Harry joined the group. Hermione had looked around and a surge of pride had filled her body. Never in a million years would Hermione have imagined that this particular group of people would be friends. Never mind friends, she would never have imagined they would be in the same proximity without trying to curse each other.

_*****__It was so good to know that the muggle writer who had made such a big deal about the canon life of her and her friends had been so completely wrong. Hermione wondered how a person could be so wrong but make so much money off her book sales._

Hermione noticed Draco watching Severus. She hoped her jealous husband wasn't still thinking about his silly nightmare. Sometime she didn't believe her husband. He was always wary of wizards he thought were trying to be with her. Hermione thought the only thing stopping Draco from hexing ten wizards a day was he knew Hermione was totally in love with him.

She got up from her seat and went to sit on Draco's lap. She and Draco didn't put on public displays of affection but Hermione knew her wizard deserved a little reassurance. She wanted him to calm down and forget the bloody dream.

Hermione smiled when Harry cleared his throat. Draco snipped, "If you want a wife on your lap Potter you might think about first getting a witch.

Everybody laughed as Harry retorted, "I have a witch Malfoy. I just don't bring her around gits such as yourself. Draco smiled at his good friend Harry Potter. "Sure you do Potter. Sure you do. Is she alive and breathing?" Harry laughed out loud as did Lucius and Severus.

While the men were in the midst of a banter battle Hermione decided to go back to the labs to take another look at the potion trials requirements. She had sat on one of the lab stools and was studying the parchments when she felt someone else in the room. Hermione looked up to find Severus looking over her shoulder. Severus asked if Hermione found the information interesting. Hermione nodded.

For one second Draco's dream flashed through her mind but she quickly shook off the thought and turned to Severus. "This is a big trial Severus. When it is complete it could help a lot of people. I haven't mentioned it to anyone but I have been working on another potion which will help the brain impaired. Relieving or curing brain maladies is a passion of mine. I would like to cure them all. I'm glad for this trial. Maybe something I've already figured out will help us with our trial."

Severus couldn't help himself. He wanted to get close enough to smell her. He had been ready to step closer to Hermione when Draco had cleared his throat. Severus remained where he was and turned to look at his godson. "Draco. Hermione has some ideas which could help us in our trials. Have you seen any of the work?"

Draco stepped into the room and answered, "I haven't seen the work yet Severus but I look forward to it."

Hermione stood up. She held out her hand to Draco and quipped, "Well husband, if these wizards aren't going to feed us we should be on our way because I'm hungry."

Severus laughed. "The time between mentioning hunger and getting a meal is negligible. Let me just tell the house elves to prepare something. Why don't we go back to the study for a bit. The meal won't be long coming. Severus walked out ahead while Draco pulled his wife into his arms and said, "I love you witch. Don't you forget it." Hermione snuggled into Draco and whispered, "You are my handsome sex god who needs to feed me." Draco laughed as he took Hermione by the arm and dragged her towards food.

Severus had been right. The food was ready in less than ten minutes. The meal and the company were enjoyable. Harry teased Hermione and Draco about babies. Draco laughed right in Harry's face saying "When Hermione and I get pregnant you won't know anything until the baby is born. How's that for knowing our business Potter?" The entire table had a good laugh. Hermione sat blushing throughout the entire pregnancy/baby conversation.

Severus smiled along with everyone else but he really didn't want to think about Hermione pregnant with Draco's baby. It was a ridiculous thought because even if Hermione didn't have any babies with Draco she was certainly not going to have any with him. She wouldn't ever have anything with him. Severus sighed and looked up to find his godson watching him.

Severus vowed to cloak his thoughts and actions more carefully. It wouldn't due for Draco to realize his godfather had designs on his wife. He knew his godson to be quite astute. If Draco had walked into the lab five seconds later, he would have found Severus with his hands on Hermione's shoulders. It had been fate that Draco cleared his throat when he had.

Severus Snape who was known for his discretion had almost made a faux pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and situations. **

Previously on **Almost The Truth: Chapter 2**

Severus had been right. The food was ready in less than ten minutes. The meal and the company were enjoyable. Harry teased Hermione and Draco about babies.

Draco laughed right in Harry's face replying, "When Hermione and I get pregnant you won't know anything until the baby is born. How's that for knowing our business Potter?"

The entire table had a good laugh. Hermione sat blushing throughout the entire pregnancy/baby conversation.

Severus smiled along with everyone else but he really didn't want to think about Hermione pregnant with Draco's baby. It was a ridiculous thought because even if Hermione didn't have any babies with Draco she was certainly not going to have any with him. She wouldn't ever have anything with him. Severus sighed and looked up to find his godson watching him.

Severus vowed to cloak his thoughts and actions more carefully. It wouldn't due for Draco to realize his godfather had designs on his wife. He knew his godson to be quite astute. If Draco had walked into the lab five seconds later, he would have found Severus with his hands on Hermione's shoulders. It had been fate that Draco cleared his throat when he had.

Severus Snape who was known for his discretion had almost made a faux pas.

**Almost The Truth: Chapter 3**

Severus awoke to find an owl tapping on his window. Severus snarled, "Bloody beasts always turning up at the most inconvenient times." He opened the window and snatched the owl inside. The owl had squawked loudly. Severus was a tad bit rough handling the owl and taking the message from its leg.

Severus sat on the side of his bed to read the message. 'Dear sir: I am writing to inform you I have recently returned to England. I will be here for the next two months. I planned on being in the States for at least two years but American red tape has interfered with the collaborations I had scheduled. I was wondering if you had any short trials coming up. If so, I would like nothing more than to collaborate on them with you. I am embarrassed to ask but as you know I've sold my flat in London. I wonder if you have a spare room at the manor that I can utilize while I'm here. I'm presently staying at the Leaky Cauldron which is not conducive to a good nights sleep or even fresh air. If you do not have any short trials coming up, perhaps you are in need of a researcher for non-trial projects. Please let me know by return owl. The letter was signed, Cecil Woods.'

Severus retrieved a quill and a piece of parchment from his drawer. He answered Cecil Woods. 'Mr. Woods: It is a pleasure to hear of your return to London. I do have several trials coming up in the next week. I have just signed Hermione Granger Malfoy to a lengthy brain potions trial slated to begin next month but there is a disease control trial available as of this coming Wednesday. I planned to do the disease control trial on my own. However, if you are interested in joining me on this trial we will be able to complete the project in record time. If you accept, you will be charged with the research aspect and I will mix and brew. I will confer with Lucius as to the availability of rooms here at the manor. I'm sure allowing you to board here for two months will not be a problem….'

Severus decided to put the letter aside for a bit so he could speak with Lucius. If he got Lucius' answer now, he wouldn't have to send an additional owl. Lucius was in the main study going over some Malfoy investments. Severus stepped into the study and requested a word. Lucius said, "Enter my friend. What can I do for you?"

Severus stated, "Young Cecil Woods is back in town for several months. He and I will be working on some short trials while he is here and Cecil has requested to stay at the manor for the duration of his stay in London. I thought I would check with you before giving him an answer."

Lucius sat back in his seat before answering. "The manor has plenty of room to house Mr. Woods. However, would that be practical? I mean, you and Hermione are set to start a major trial which means she will be here quite a bit. Do you really see Draco standing still for some strange wizard in the vicinity of my daughter-in-law?"

Severus hadn't thought about what Draco would say. He replied to Lucius, "I believe both Draco and Hermione are acquainted with Mr. Woods. In fact, Hermione has worked with Cecil in the past. However, if you think it more prudent he remain at the Leaky Cauldron that is what we will do."

Lucius didn't want to seem difficult. He gestured to the west wing. "Maybe it isn't a problem. Advise Mr. Woods he is welcome to stay. Put him in the west wing. That should be far enough away to keep everyone happy."

Severus told Lucius, "I'll advise Mr. Woods."

Severus headed back to his rooms to finish his letter to Cecil Woods.

Severus resumed his letter from where he had left off. 'I have spoken to Lucius. There are rooms available in the west wing. You are welcome to use them for the duration of your stay in London. It is still quite early in the day. You may come to the manor when you receive this letter. A house elf will show you to your quarters. When you are settled please come find me in the labs. He signed the letter, Severus Snape.

Severus tied the letter to the owl who waited patiently on the sill.

It was a little past 10:00 am. Severus showered and changed.

Before he went down to breakfast Severus spent some time on his hair. Hair hadn't meant all that much to Severus before Hermione mentioned how much nicer it looked at his collar rather than at his ear. Severus took reasonable care of his hair but not as much as he did after Hermione commented on it.

Draco had been fit to be tied when Hermione made the remark but had remained silent. It _had_ been a little forward of Hermione to comment on his hair but Severus had savored her compliment the entire day. Draco may have mentioned something to Hermione because she never commented on his hair again.

After Hermione's compliment, Severus had taken the liberty of making weekly visits to The Magical Man which was a barber shop located in Knockturn Alley. He had even tried facials. Severus had to admit the trips to The Magical Man had paid off. He looked better than he ever had in his life. In addition, Severus was eating better than ever before which had helped fill out his body. Looking in the mirror Severus had quipped to himself, "I may not be a Lucius Malfoy but I can hold my own."

Severus was still in a good mood when he entered the dining room. He requested eggs, toast and coffee. The breakfast was ready in ten minutes. Severus ate slowly while he thought about what projects he could set for Mr. Woods to keep him busy until he got the short trial set up.

Severus wanted everything in order because he had an appointment of sorts. There was a witch named Caitlin in Glasgow who attended to Severus' needs and he attended to hers. Caitlin wasn't a slag or a pick-up. She was a witch who could be considered wife material if Severus could get his mind off another wizard's wife or if he was interested in being married at all. Caitlin was also a witch who didn't make any demands. She liked Severus' company and he liked hers. That was the state of their relationship. Severus needed attention. He had made up his mind he would be spending the night in Glasgow and the next day as well.

After he finished breakfast Severus went down to the labs and set out five small jobs for Cecil. The jobs would take a normal potions student five to seven hours each but Cecil wasn't any ordinary potions student. He was just about the same level as Hermione. Cecil would more than likely have the jobs finished by the time Severus returned from Scotland.

The front door bell rang just as Severus finished setting out the last project. He headed towards the front of the house to greet Mr. Woods. The potions master and the potions student shook hands.

Severus said, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mr. Woods. Please go put your things away and meet me in the labs. The house elf will show you the way.

Severus headed back down to the labs to await Cecil. It had only taken Cecil fifteen minutes to get himself acclimated. He was down to the labs in twenty. Cecil had spent a bit of time in the Malfoy labs but that had been a while ago. Severus had to remind him of where things were but Cecil had everything down cold in another fifteen minutes. Severus handed Cecil the list of things he wanted completed by the time he got back. After another few words, Severus had made his exit leaving Cecil to get started.

Cecil had his orders and his instructions but before Cecil started anything he wanted to have a bite to eat. The food at the Leaky Cauldron had been less than desirable. Cecil called the house elf and requested a full lunch. He had requested a burger with cheese, onions, lettuce and tomatoes. The house elf had been puzzled as to what Mr. Cecil meant. Cecil explained how to make the burger. Burgers had become one of Cecil's guilty pleasures. In the short time Cecil had been in the US he had developed a fondness for burgers. They were quite filling and tasted good.

While Cecil waited to be called for lunch he began to prioritize his tasks. Cecil decided he would start with the most mundane first, examining the stores room and replenishing the stock. Cecil's training had immediately taken over. Not only would he check and replenish the stock, he would also order ahead for the jobs he would be doing a little later. The ingredients would be there by 6:00 if he used an express owl service.

Cecil had been searching through Severus' stores when he was called to eat.

While Cecil was getting himself acclimated, Draco was just flooing in from work. Hermione wasn't home yet so he called the house elf and instructed him to prepare noodles with chicken and sprouts. Draco went to take a shower before Hermione got home. He wanted to smell fresh and clean for his witch. Perhaps his clean and fresh smelling body would entice his wife into an early shag. Draco doubted it but he was willing to give it a try. He did have his little tricks although his lovely wife was on to most of them. Draco grinned. He loved that brilliant witch more than anyone could imagine.

Hermione came through the floo sniffing. She quipped, "It's not going to work. Have you forgotten I know all about your clean and fresh smelling trick? You've pulled it on me way too often."

Draco smiled as he gathered his wife into a hug. "I can't put anything over on the most beautiful witch in the wizarding world. Now can I?"

Hermione laughed and asked, "What are we having for supper? It smells delightful."

Draco grabbed her around the waist and replied, "You can have me. I'm delightful and I will fill you full of good cheer if you let me."

Hermione slapped her husband across the arm but it wasn't enough to make Draco let go. He held on tightly and whispered in Hermione's ear, " If you shag me now, I won't ask you to shag me later."

Hermione laughed, "You lying prat. You're my husband. I know every one of your tricks. We are not shagging. At least, not until I eat. Now behave yourself."

Draco smiled as he kissed his witch and retorted, "I love you baby." Hermione smirked, "I was the brightest witch of my year. I know that."

While Draco and Hermione were greeting each other and sitting down to supper, Cecil was in the lab diligently working on the tasks he had been set. Severus had told him, "Lucius is away and I will be gone until tomorrow evening. You have the manor to yourself. Use it as if you were a guest."

Cecil smiled and thought, 'Severus never makes jokes. Something has put the potions master in a decidedly good mood. For all intents and purposes, I want to keep him that way. I will do my bloody best to make sure everything is as it should be when he returns.'

Cecil continued to work on the tasks he had been set as well as the ones he had set for himself.

By the time Cecil was setting out his third task, Hermione and Draco had finished supper. They were sitting on the couch whispering their love for each other when Hermione sat up straight and exclaimed, "It's just come to me. I think I've got it. I think I know one of the ingredients missing from the potion I'm developing."

Draco sat up as well. "What are you on about baby?" Asked Draco.

Hermione shouted, "I know what I need. I know one of the missing ingredients. I have to floo over and talk to Severus. I'll be back shortly." As she talked, Hermione had thrown a long jumper over her pajamas. Then she was at the floo shouting Malfoy Manor main.

Draco who had been sitting there in his boxers was taken by surprise. Hermione was through the floo before Draco could say, "Wait for me." However, nobody could ever accuse Draco Malfoy of being slow. He was not going to let his wife floo to Malfoy Manor without him. She was in her pajamas for Merlin's sake. Draco was dressed in five minutes. He was in his house shoes and he didn't have on any socks but he was ready to follow his wife. He had to cast about for a shirt but that had only taken him about five minutes more.

Draco stepped through the floo about ten minutes after his wife.

When Hermione stepped out of the floo she was calling, "Severus may I run something by you. Severus. Are you here?"

Cecil heard someone calling for Severus. He hurried to the front of the house to see what was going on. Cecil was surprised to see Hermione Granger, no she was Hermione Malfoy now, shouting for the potions master.

Cecil stepped out and asked, "May I help you with anything?"

Hermione gave a little scream. She wasn't expecting a stranger to be addressing her in the main hall of Malfoy Manor.

Cecil called out, "Hermione. It's me. Cecil Woods. Severus is out for the night. Is everything okay?"

Hermione put her hand up to her throat and replied, "You frightened me Cecil. I was expecting Severus or Lucius."

Cecil smiled, "Sorry. You've got me. What do you need?"

Hermione knew what she needed. She remarked, "I need to get down to the labs. I want to look over the literature on the brain potions trials. I have been unable to pull my potion together but I believe I know one of the reasons why. I believe I know the next ingredient we may need."

Hermione was walking as she was explaining. She and Cecil were back down in the labs before she finished the entire explanation. Hermione went to the drawer where she and Severus kept the information for the brain trial. Hermione opened the parchment and had begun to go over the information.

Cecil was a potions graduate as well. Hermione had him intrigued by all the information she was rattling off. Cecil moved closer to Hermione in order to look over her shoulder.

Hermione was talking out loud but she was not necessarily talking to Cecil. She was talking to herself. Cecil didn't know Hermione was talking to herself so he was answering her queries.

Suddenly Hermione had shrieked and pulled Cecil into a hug, "I'm right. We have found another ingredient for the trials."

Cecil was excited too. It sounded as though Hermione was on the verge of a breakthrough in a very complicated potion. Cecil was happy for Hermione. In a reflex action he had hugged Hermione back.

Unfortunately, Draco had just made it down to the labs. Draco stood frozen in the doorway. He was looking at some strange wizard hugging his wife. Draco hexed Cecil into insensibility without asking any questions.

Hermione screamed, "Draco. What have you done?"

Draco growled, "What have I done? Who the fuck is that? I'm not some bloke Hermione. I'm your husband. Why would some fucking stranger have his hands on you in the first place?"

Hermione shouted, "You've just stunned Cecil Woods. He is a potions graduate. He is here at Severus' invitation. Now wake him up and stop being a prat."

Draco yelled, "I'll wake him up after you tell me why he had his hands on you. What is he even doing here?"

Hermione yelled back, "Draco. Stop being a fucking prat. Wake Cecil up now."

Draco spit, "I'm a fucking prat? You were the one with some wizard's hands all over you. You wake him up. Just so you know. You left your wand back at the flat. It's going to be a while before you can wake him up. Do you want me to stand here and hold his hand while you go get your wand?"

Hermione growled, "You're being a git Draco. Wake him up."

Draco griped, "Fine. I'll wake him up but we're going home and I'll be talking to my father. I won't stand for strangers wandering around the manor groping my wife. Not now. Not ever."

In the middle of this altercation Lucius walked into the lab. "I was under the impression you two had a flat in which you could raise your voices as loud as you liked. Why are you here in my home shouting like two banshees?"

Both Hermione and Draco straightened up. Draco replied, "My apologies father. Hermione and I will be leaving straightaway."

Hermione replied, "I apologize as well Lucius. It was not my intention to upset you."

Lucius nodded as he remarked, "Is somebody going to explain to me why there is a wizard lying unconscious on my floor or should I guess?"

Draco replied, "When I entered the lab that cretin had his hands on my wife so I stunned him."

Hermione cut in saying, "Lucius. This is Cecil Woods. He is another potions graduate who has also collaborated with Severus. I'm not sure what he is doing here but I am acquainted with him. Draco has met Cecil on several occasions as well."

Draco started to say something else but Lucius held up his hand. Draco frowned but remained silent.

Lucius waved his wand to bring Cecil around and revealed, "Mr. Woods is here at Severus' invitation. He will be working with Severus for the next several months. He is staying in the west wing. Hermione, if we can expect this behavior from your husband every time you are around Mr. Woods, I suggest you let Severus know you will not be available until after Mr. Woods has gone."

Hermione huffed at Lucius, "Severus and I have projects. We have a major trial coming up. How shall I work that?"

As Lucius strode away he called back, "Ask your husband. He's the one with the quick wand."

Cecil had come around but remained sitting on the lab floor holding his head. Hermione walked over to Cecil to ask, "Are you alright. Can you get up?"

Cecil climbed to his feet and looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry if I offended you Hermione. It was not my intention. My apologies Draco."

Hermione replied, "You haven't done anything wrong. My husband didn't have a full grasp of the situation before he lashed out."

Draco had tried to remain calm but he was being made to look the prat. He snarled, "There is no misunderstanding. I saw a wizard with his hands on my wife. What is there to misunderstand about that?"

"We will have this conversation at home Draco. Snapped Hermione. Not here."

Draco was getting angrier. "We can talk about it now Hermione because I don't plan on going through this again."

Draco turned to Cecil. "I really don't care if you are the foremost potions expert in the entire wizarding world. You will not put your hands on my wife again. Have I made myself clear?"

Before Cecil could answer Hermione responded, "You're being unreasonable Draco. Get your fucking temper under control. Cecil is an associate. I will not allow-."

Draco glared at his wife. "You will not allow? You will not allow? You will not allow what Hermione? I've already told you what I won't allow. I hope it's the same thing. Shall we go home?"

Hermione huffed as she headed to the floo, "Goodnight Cecil. I'm sorry about this." Draco followed Hermione without saying another word to Cecil.

Cecil was holding his head thinking, 'Severus will not be pleased. I've gotten on the wrong side of his fucking maniac godson.'

Draco stepped out of the floo and landed in the floo room of their flat. Draco knew he should prepare himself. He had hexed someone without knowing all the facts. The facts had looked like someone being inappropriate with Hermione. He had been wrong. Now he was in it. Hermione was going to have his arse for afters. He wished it hadn't happened but he wasn't sorry. He didn't like anyone touching his witch. Hermione knew that. He didn't understand why she would stand there and let Woods hug her but he was sure he was going to find out.

Hermione came at him as soon as he stepped out of the floo. "Just what do you think you're doing Draco. You stunned someone because you thought…. Just what did you think? Did you think I ran off to meet someone even though I knew you were two steps behind me. It was innocent Draco. I'm the culprit. I got overly excited and hugged a colleague. It's my offense not his. Do you want to stun me? You've gotten worse since you had that bloody nightmare. You see your godfather wanting to get in my knickers now it's Cecil. When will it stop Draco? It's nice to know you love me and want to protect me but this has gone too far. I will go back to work with Severus. I will work with Cecil if it is called for and you will not accompany me. I am a fully grown witch and I do have a wand. If someone gets out of line, I'll handle it. I don't need you hexing everybody left, right and center."

Hermione stomped into the bedroom.

Draco followed her. "So. I'm wrong? I'm not allowed to protect my wife? You'd rather work with Severus and the other bloke than be with me? Unfuckingbelieveable."

Hermione yelled, "That's not what I said. Don't you dare try to turn things around on me. Your assertions will not stop me from working with Severus or Cecil and if you can't discuss it rationally, we won't discuss it at all. You were wrong and I'm not having any more of it."

Draco raged, "You're not having any more of it? I'm not allowed to go to my family home? You want to chippy around two wizards? What do you want me to do Hermione? Am I to sit here with my dick in my hand waiting for you to turn up? Is that your plan? Think again. That's not going to happen."

Hermione screamed, "Stop trying to throw your weight around Draco. You're not impressing me."

Hermione went into the bathroom to take a shower and give her husband a chance to calm down. She knew she had to calm down as well. Nothing between them ever got settled when they were both angry.

After her shower Hermione intended to sort the whole thing out with Draco. However, when she went into the bedroom Draco was already in bed sleep or feigning sleep. Hermione softly called Draco's name. He didn't answer. Hermione sighed and climbed into bed.

The next morning the couple barely spoke.

Draco asked, "Will you be going to the manor tonight?"

Hermione replied, "Yes Draco. I will be going to the manor."

All Draco said was "Have a good day. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione sighed. She had married such a stubborn jackass. She prepared herself for the day and set off for work.

When Severus returned home on Tuesday evening he had been called to Lucius' study and chastised like a child. Something had happened between Hermione and Cecil and Draco had taken measures. Severus listened to Lucius as he raged about strangers in his home, a wife who could not control herself and a son who was so in love he couldn't get out of his own way. Lucius also told Severus he had spoken to Hermione and suggested she not come back to the manor while their visitor was in residence.

Severus had listened to Lucius rant for five minutes before he simply sniped, "I'll take care of it. It doesn't seem Mr. Woods is at fault. He will remain here as agreed. I'll speak to Hermione and Draco to see if we can't reach an agreement."

Severus strode out of the study heading to his labs. He was fuming. He had only been gone for a day and all hell had broken loose. Worst of all, he wouldn't be working with Hermione. That was not acceptable. Even though Severus had just recently been the recipient of a witch's attentions, he still coveted Hermione. He still wanted to be able to stand beside her. Cecil was smart but Severus was loathe to give up the opportunity to work beside Hermione and smell her hair and her scent.

Severus nodded to Cecil when he entered the labs. He went directly to a drawer to get a quill and parchment. Severus dashed off a letter to Draco and a separate letter to Hermione. He would speak to each one separately.

Even at a time like this, the foremost thought in Severus' mind was he could possibly be the one to comfort Hermione if she was in distress.

Severus called a house elf to have him owl out the messages. Then he had turned to Mr. Woods. "Am I to understand there was some kind of confrontation between you and my godson while I was gone?"

Cecil stammered, "I'm not sure it was as much a confrontation as a one sided duel. Draco found me hugging his wife and stunned me."

Severus felt the slightest smile tug at his lips. His godson in action.

Severus asked Cecil, "What in Merlin's name would make you hug Hermione Malfoy? She is someone's wife after all. Have you picked up some strange behaviors while you were in America?"

Cecil stammered again, "Hermione hugged me. She had verified some ingredient for the brain potion she is developing. She reached out to me in her excitement and I hugged her back. There wasn't anything inappropriate about it. Unfortunately Draco walked in at that moment."

This time Severus did smile. "The first thing you'll have to learn if you are to be around Hermione and Draco. He is very uncomfortable when other wizards touch his wife in anything but the most basic manner. Since you ended up stunned, your hug must have seemed inappropriate to Draco. I suggest you refrain from touching Hermione. If I find out any differently, I will stun you myself. Now what have you got to show me?"

When Hermione stepped out of the floo at Malfoy Manor she had gone directly to Lucius' study.

Lucius sat back in his chair when he saw Hermione. "To what do I owe this pleasure Hermione? Have you come to shout down my house again?"

Hermione blushed, "No Lucius. I came to apologize again. I also want you to know I will be collaborating with Severus and Cecil. Draco will remain at home."

Lucius raised his eyebrows and drawled, "My son has agreed to this?"

Hermione didn't answer.

Lucius said, "You are always welcome here Hermione but I will not stand still for anymore of what went on yesterday."

Hermione nodded and said, "I understand Lucius. Thank you."

Hermione had Severus's note in her pocket. He was her next stop. Hermione found Severus in the labs. Cecil was also in the lab. Hermione greeted Cecil and asked Severus if she could have a word.

Severus recognized that Hermione was possibly on the verge of tears. He grunted, "Mr. Woods. Please make yourself scarce until I call for you. Thank you."

Severus walked over to Hermione.

With her head down Hermione remarked, "I don't know what I'm going to do. Draco is not himself. We all can agree he has a bit of a jealousy streak but this has gone beyond."

Severus moved closer to Hermione.

Hermione kept talking. Then she was crying.

Severus closed what little gap there was between them. He had started to take her in his arms but decided he didn't want to be stunned if Draco walked in. He had taken Hermione by the shoulder and sat her in one of the lab chairs. Then he went into the adjoining bathroom to get a wet cloth.

Hermione took the cloth and thanked Severus. She was oblivious to the fact Severus had reigned himself in tightly.

It was taking every ounce of Severus' strength not to bury his face in her hair. Severus suddenly perked up. What had Hermione just said?

Severus touched Hermione on the hand and asked, "What did you just say?

Hermione looked up at Severus and repeated herself. "Draco has been acting crazy ever since he had that bloody nightmare involving you and me."

The hairs on the back of Severus' neck stood up.

Hermione sniffed, "He's been driving himself crazy that you want to be with me. I've told him over and over you don't have any interest in me. Now he's gone and stunned Cecil. How far is this going to go?"

Severus didn't hear the part about Cecil. He had keyed in on the part about Draco thinking he was after Hermione. Had he let something slip. Severus knew his godson has Veela tendencies. One couldn't be too careful around Draco. Especially where Hermione was concerned. Severus went back over every little thing he had done around Hermione in Draco's presence. It would not do for Draco's Veela traits to start manifesting themselves. Especially not when Severus was barely able to keep his dick in his pants around Hermione. What was all this going to come to? Severus knew he was too old to be playing these games but he couldn't stop himself from wanting Hermione Malfoy.

_Severus sat down in his comfortable chair._

Sunday suddenly came to mind. He had let himself be sidetracked by Hermione's closeness and her smell. He had gotten a bit overexcited and had taken to the bathroom to relieve his pressures. When he came out of the bathroom Draco appeared to be staring right through him. Draco hadn't made any comment. He had just stared at Severus. Severus had ignored his godson's stare and gone right back to business. But for the remainder of the time he had stayed as far from Hermione as possible. The last thing Severus wanted was there to be trouble between him and Draco.

"Severus. Severus. Hermione called. Is there something wrong?"

_Severus moved about in the chair. _

Severus remarked, "I was thinking about the work ahead of us. Did you say something?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe you could have a talk with Draco."

Severus hesitated before he answered, "If Draco is going through some sort of crisis, and that crisis revolves around me, I don't think I'm the wizard to sit and have a heart to heart with your husband. Much like yourself, Draco can be very steadfast. Why don't we set up the trials at your flat. That way Draco will be right there to make sure everything is as it should be."

Hermione kept talking but she sounded so far away….

"Is everything okay Severus?" Asked Hermione.

Severus thought Hermione was getting much too close. He had taken a step back. He was standing? Hermione was still talking with no conception of how she was affecting him.

Hermione got up from the chair much too quickly and her arm brushed against his full blown erection.

Severus turned and headed for the bathroom. He had to get away from her. He had to calm himself down. Severus had his head bowed with a hand on either side of the sink.

Hermione knocked but Severus was concentrating too hard on getting his dick in order. He didn't hear her. His need for release was too great.

Thinking he was alone Severus had reached inside his robe and grabbed himself. With his head still down and his back to the door, he spread his legs a bit and began to rub his hand up and down his engorged member. Severus moaned with pleasure as he moved his hand more rapidly. As his liquids spurted out Severus had whispered, "Hermione please."

It was then Hermione softly said, "Severus?" Severus was mortified. Not only had she caught him jerking himself off, she could possibly have heard him call her name.

Severus kept his head down and his back to Hermione as he growled, "Have you no manners? You are invading my privacy. I am a wizard in here to use the facilities. Would you please leave. Now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and romantic interludes.**

Previously on Almost The Truth: **Chapter 3 **

_Severus moved about in the chair. _

Severus remarked, "I was thinking about the work ahead of us. Did you say something?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe you could have a talk with Draco."

Severus hesitated before he answered, "If Draco is going through some sort of crisis, and that crisis revolves around me, I don't think I'm the wizard to sit and have a heart to heart with your husband. Much like yourself, Draco can be very steadfast. Why don't we set up the trials at your flat. That way Draco will be right there to make sure everything is as it should be."

Hermione kept talking but she sounded so far away….

"Is everything okay Severus?" Asked Hermione.

Severus thought Hermione was getting much too close. He had taken a step back. He was standing? Hermione was still talking with no conception of how she was affecting him.

Hermione got up from the chair much too quickly and her arm brushed against his full blown erection.

Severus turned and headed for the bathroom. He had to get away from her. He had to calm himself down. Severus had his head bowed with a hand on either side of the sink.

Hermione knocked but Severus was concentrating too hard on getting his dick in order. He didn't hear her. His need for release was too great.

Thinking he was alone Severus had reached inside his robe and grabbed himself. With his head still down and his back to the door, he spread his legs a bit and began to rub his hand up and down his engorged member. Severus moaned with pleasure as he moved his hand more rapidly. As his liquids spurted out Severus had whispered, "Hermione please."

It was then Hermione softly said, "Severus?" Severus was mortified. Not only had she caught him jerking himself off, she could possibly have heard him call her name.

Severus kept his head down and his back to Hermione as he growled, "Have you no manners? You are invading my privacy. I am a wizard in here to use the facilities. Would you please leave. Now!"

Almost The Truth: **Chapter 4 **

Hermione backed out of the bathroom with a beet red face. She had interfered where she had no business and caught Severus at an inappropriate moment. How would she ever be able to look at him again?

Hermione thought about leaving and flooing home but what would she say to Draco? I'm home early because I stepped in somewhere I shouldn't and caught your godfather with his hand on his dick. Hermione was sure that wouldn't go over too well especially since Draco thought his godfather had designs on her and would think the situation had something to do with her.

Hermione was pretty smart. Truthfully it had run through her mind that Severus' seeking relief in the middle of the day might have something to do with her presence. She wouldn't admit it to Draco but Severus did act a little strange around her from time to time. Additionally, Hermione thought Severus had softly called her name at the time of his release.

Hermione wasn't going to think about that at all. In fact, she was going to get over herself. Severus had a fair few witches. Even if she had caught him doing his wizard thing, it couldn't have been her name he had called out. How stupid. She was letting Draco's opinions cloud her thoughts.

Hermione sat quietly on a stool waiting for Severus to come out of the bathroom. If they were ever going to get past this it might as well be now. Hermione sat for a bit but had gotten restless so she went over to the cutting table to finish what Cecil had started. Hermione had been cutting for twenty minutes before the bathroom door opened and Severus walked out.

Severus was going to take an arrogant stance. He looked at Hermione and retorted, "There are times Mrs. Malfoy when even the dullest witch would know to give a wizard his privacy." Then he had moved to the other side of the room to busy himself.

Hermione replied, "My apologies Severus. I thought you were in distress. I only wanted to help. I didn't realize your distress was below your waistline."

There was complete silence for a moment before Severus softly replied, "Touché Mrs. Malfoy. Will you be staying to help with our projects or will you be taking your comedy routine on the road?"

With that Severus had flounced out of the room calling back over his shoulder, "I shall return. I'm going to get Mr. Woods. It would appear I'll need him to guard the door the next time I use the facilities."

Seaverus hurried away. For all his cavalier remarks he was in a panic. If Hermione mentioned his behavior to Draco it would come down to a problem. And if there was a problem with Draco it would end up being a problem with Lucius. Severus didn't want a problem with anyone. What had he been thinking? Why hadn't he excused himself to his rooms? He had a perfectly useful bathroom at his disposal. That witch would be his downfall yet.

As he walked Severus cast about for ways to end his fascination with Hermione. He couldn't keep going like he was. If today was any indication of things to come he would probably try to have Hermione on her back and in his bed before the collaboration was over. In that event if Hermione didn't kill him, he was sure Draco or Lucius would. Severus didn't want to die.

Perhaps he could replace her in the trials with Mr. Woods. Perhaps he could speak with Lucius about Caitlin coming around. Severus was grasping at straws. As much as he appreciated Caitlin's ministrations he wouldn't want Hermione to know he was climbing on top of another witch. That was such convoluted thinking but Severus couldn't help it. He wanted Hermione to always think the best of him.

Suddenly an idea popped into Severus' head. He was a potions master. He would just brew up a potion for himself. Before he did anything he had to put serious thought into which way he wanted to go. Severus could brew a short potion with the end result of Hermione being repulsed by him or he could brew a potion which would cause him to be repulsed by Hermione. Severus stopped to think. Did he really want to feel repulsed by the presence of Hermione. He thought not.

Hermione was a witch who if he had by his side would help him conquer worlds. Severus felt as though she was his match in everything. He didn't know if she was his match sexually but he had a strong feeling if she kept Draco Malfoy satisfied, she would be Severus' demon in his bed.

He had finally reached the West Wing. Severus knocked on Cecil's door and heard, "Enter."

Severus stepped inside to tell Cecil he could come back to the lab. Cecil stood. As Severus turned to leave the pupil remarked, "Please forgive me for this observation but I must say what I feel."

Severus turned back to look at his pupil. "By all means Mr. Woods, spit it out."

Cecil hesitated for only a split second before replying, "You may be his godfather but I'm pretty sure Draco would not hesitate to stun you as well."

Severus froze and asked, "What nonsense is this? If you have something you think you know or need to say, say it now because it may not be me who ends up stunned."

Cecil was in it now. He had opened his mouth. He had visions of himself headed back to the States with a portkey shoved up his arse.

Cecil went ahead anyway. "I will put this simply and pray you let me finish speaking before you decide to hex me. Sir. You are quiet and stoic most of the time. Yet you become full of life and even smiles when Miss Granger comes around. Whenever you accidentally touch her I can count off the minutes before you have to excuse yourself to the bathroom or your rooms. You breathe in deeply whenever Miss Granger walks past. I take it to mean you are inhaling her scent. You look at her appraisingly no matter what she wears and she can bring a full smile to your face where no one else can."

Severus snarled, "Just what is it you are implying Mr. Woods? Be careful how you answer because you are talking about my godson's wife. And you will call her Mrs. Malfoy when addressing her by her surname. She hasn't been Miss Granger for some time."

Cecil was intimidated by Severus Snape but he also knew he was right. He was an astute potions graduate but he was also a wizard. Severus Snape had designs on Hermione Granger. No. Hermione Malfoy. He had designs which were growing exponentially and could be dangerous if left unchecked.

Cecil replied, "I'm not implying anything sir. I'm only stating what I see. I admire you and I'm only bringing to your attention something you may not be able to see. If I have seen it in the short amount of time I've been here, someone else may begin to see it as well. I am here under your tutelage and at your courtesy and I am in your debt. I would neither malign nor embarrass you. I am simply making you aware of a situation."

Severus came back into the room and had taken a seat in one of the chairs. He took a minute to get his thoughts in order before he responded to Mr. Woods. It turned into a very long minute because anything Severus said was going to have repercussions.

Cecil was fairly nervous himself. He had the gall to speak directly to his superior about something he should have ignored. Cecil held his breath waiting for the blow that would either incapacitate him or kill him. He had challenged his mentor and benefactor. A blow was coming.

Severus cleared his throat and Cecil involuntarily flinched. A flinch hadn't been necessary.

Severus started to speak. "Everything I am about to tell you is to be kept in the strictest confidence. If I hear any of what I am about to tell you repeated anywhere, the stunning my godson gave you will have been a soft kiss compared to what I will do to you. Are we clear on this point Mr. Woods?"

Cecil croaked, "Crystal clear sir."

"To my detriment I have run into a very astute wizard." Severus leaned back in the chair and continued his speech. "You are a disinterested observer so that coupled with the fact I will turn you to a bone if you repeat any of this leads me to believe I can confide in you without suffering any undue repercussions. Everything you have observed is true. I have an undue fascination with Mrs. Malfoy. The fact she is married should be enough to dissuade me from looking at her in any fashion other than a potions colleague. But it has not. Nothing has deterred the feelings I have for that witch. The feelings are so strong even I sometimes believe they are unnatural yet I continue to pine over this beautiful and brilliant witch. Her walk, her scent, her clothing all inflame me to the point it is becoming harder and harder for me to maintain my composure. If I accidentally touch her or she accidentally touches me, it becomes unbearable. My libido takes over and I become the owner of an erection so painful I can do nothing other than take myself in hand so to speak. I am at the point where I have to make a decision as to how I can rid myself of this fascination without bringing any undue attention on myself. As I was on my way to your rooms I was mentally going over ways this can be done. I am of the mind I will have to brew a potion which will cause me to be repulsed by Mrs. Malfoy. I am at my wits end."

Cecil asked, "May I speak frankly sir?"

Severus waved his hand through the air. "Please feel free Mr. Woods. I have nothing more to hide."

"I believe I have something which will go a long way to remedy your situation remarked Cecil. I am in possession of a self adjusting recipe. I was fortunate to have this recipe bestowed upon me by a friendly witch from the Louisiana Bayou in the USA. She is very powerful, very beautiful and took quite a liking to my British speaking arse. In fact, she shared several recipes that don't usually come up in research and are shall we say not on the books."

Severus grimaced as he asked, "And what do think these recipes have to do with me or my situation?"

Cecil walked across the room to the closet. He accio'd a bag from the back of the closet and pulled out a sheath of parchment. Cecil sorted through the parchment and separated several parchments from the entire sheath. He handed the parchments to Severus for his review.

Severus reviewed each sheet in turn. As he read his eyebrows moved higher and higher up his forehead.

When Severus finished reading and rereading the parchment he looked over at Cecil and stated, "I can tell by the ingredients these are very powerful potions. It is only a handful of brewers who could handle making these potions. Lesser brewers could feasibly kill themselves by the vapors alone. Your paramour is indeed a powerful witch conjurer if she brewed these potions. I would like to see the other recipes she has given you if I may."

Cecil handed the entire batch to Severus then he sat down to await either the pleasure or displeasure of his mentor.

Severus studied each parchment and then studied them again.

Without looking up he remarked, "if any of us were to brew these potions it would have to be done in the strictest secrecy and under the tightest of controls. This last batch you handed me is amazing. Although I do understand why you were hesitant to pass them to me. This Mal Pris recipe is very intriguing. If brewed correctly, it will take the drinker out of a bad situation. There are little additions which can be made to the brew to combat specific problems. I want to study this recipe in a little more depth. I have also looked at the Self Adjusting recipe. It appears this recipe has to be brewed by the object of your affection and taken by the person who wants to get rid of the affection. That one sounds promising as well. It seems you have come through in the pinch Mr. Woods. For that I am grateful. Am I to assume if I were to brew a recipe I would be able to count on you as a collaborator?"

Cecil replied, " I would be pleased to brew with you Severus. There are two more recipes that I have held back. They are a little more off the books than the others I have shown you. I trust you completely but I must ask for your most fervent discretion. These are two recipes that could get a brewer in deep trouble. One is a potion to turn a witch or wizard to you if you take my meaning and the other is a brew to turn her away from you."

Cecil held out a parchment. Severus reached over to take the parchment out of Cecil's hand. The recipe was Tourner Vers. It would turn the object of your affection in your direction meaning the potion had the characteristics of a love potion without the telling side effects of giddiness, spastic movements and unrelenting pursuit. It was perfect for nefarious purposes which made it extremely dangerous and highly illegal to brew.

Many things went through Severus' mind at that moment. The most prominent was the Tourner Vers. He could make Hermione see him as someone she wanted to bed. Severus thought what it would be like to have Hermione look at him through eyes of lust. She didn't have to look at him through eyes of love. Not necessary. Severus wanted her even if it was only once. Just to have those beautiful legs wrapped around his back while he pushed himself in and out would be wonderful.

Severus made the mental note that the reverse was a simple Chasser brew to turn the witch away after the deed was done. Perfect for even the most rejected of lovers. The most important point was these recipes could be used without any telling after effects.

Severus felt the stirrings of an erection but he ignored it as he moved on to the next recipe he found interesting.

As he read back over the Mal Pris and Self Adjusting recipes his mind kept wandering back to the Tourner Vers and Chasser recipes. They were illegal. But brewed and given as directed, they would give Severus the thing he wanted most. They would give him Hermione. Severus knew that he and Mr. Woods could brew them with little to no fuss and no one would be the wiser.

In a normal situation Severus would have thrown the recipes back in Mr. Woods face. However, this was not a normal situation. Severus was on the cusp of getting the thing he wanted most. He would have to do some serious thinking before he threw these recipes back in anyone's face.

Severus looked at Cecil and asked, "You have taken a chance by letting me see these recipes. I could have easily turned you in to the Ministry. I have worked hard for the piece of reputation I now have and I would like to keep it. Be that as it may, I want to take a third and fourth look at the recipes. They are very interesting. In another word Mr. Woods, should I decide to brew, we will be brewing in Lucius' house and as you know Lucius is the father of Hermione's husband. Nothing and I mean nothing shall ever reach his ears."

Severus conjured a copy of Mal Pris, Self Adjusting and Tourner Vers and handed the originals back to Cecil.

Cecil smiled to himself. The fucking old git was going to go for it. Severus hadn't admitted it….yet. But all the signs were there. He was going to go for it. He wanted the shrill harpy so bad he was going to do something illegal.

Cecil unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips. If Severus brewed the recipes, Cecil Woods was going to procure a little for himself. Then when Severus was through with the fucking know-it-all Granger Cecil would have his turn.

Cecil didn't necessarily like or want Hermione Granger. Fuck Severus and his politically correct names. That bint would forever be show off Hermione Granger who constantly beat him out and came in first in every bloody potions competition. If he couldn't get her one way, he'd get her another. Cecil would show her what he was good at and he would show her what it meant to _come_ first.

Cecil laughed at his play on words.

He would show both the old pervert and his star pupil what it was like to feel the wrath of Cecil Frederic Woods and they wouldn't even know what he'd done.


	5. Chapter 5

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be warned: Rated M due to language and situations. **

Previously on **Almost The Truth: Chapter 4**

Cecil smiled to himself. The fucking old git was going to go for it. Severus hadn't admitted it….yet. But all the signs were there. He was going to go for it. He wanted the shrill harpy so bad he was going to do something illegal.

Cecil unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips. If Severus brewed the recipes, Cecil Woods was going to procure a little for himself. Then when Severus was through with the fucking know-it-all Granger Cecil would have his turn.

Cecil didn't necessarily like or want Hermione Granger. Fuck Severus and his politically correct names. That bint would forever be show off Hermione Granger who constantly beat him out and came in first in every bloody potions competition. If he couldn't get her one way, he'd get her another. Cecil would show her what he was good at and he would show her what it meant to _come_ first.

Cecil laughed at his play on words.

He would show both the old pervert and his star pupil what it was like to feel the wrath of Cecil Frederic Woods and they wouldn't even know what he'd done.

**Almost The Truth: Chapter 5**

Cecil sat and waited for Severus to say something else. Inwardly Cecil was flexing his muscles. In the end all his waiting had been for nothing because Severus had taken his copies and told Cecil to come back to the lab so they could get some work done.

Severus swept out of the room like some old arse bat and Cecil followed. Hermione was still in the labs when he and Severus got back.

As soon as they walked into the labs Hermione had gone brick red. Cecil immediately became suspicious. Severus had sent him away from the labs and something had happened between him and Hermione. Shite. He had missed it.

Hermione felt herself color up when Severus stepped back into the labs but she continued to work. Without looking up she had said, "Cecil I've finished cutting up the ingredients you left on the cutting board. I hope you don't mind."

Cecil thought to himself, interfering bint. To Hermione he replied, "Of course I don't mind. I'm glad for the help."

To ward off any lingering embarrassment Severus had cloaked himself in arrogance. He had sniped at Hermione. "Mrs. Malfoy, with trials the importance of the one coming up I would have thought you'd be going over our requirements not doing the work of a Hogwarts first year. Have you lost your interest in collaborating on this project? If so, I would be glad to have Mr. Woods step in."

Under his breath Cecil said, "Shite. What the fuck did I miss?"

Hermione started to spit venom back at Severus but she caught herself. She wanted to be in on this collaboration. Brain trials were her pet projects and she was not going to let a misstep on her part ruin everything.

Hermione ignored the fact that Cecil was in the room. She had to get things back to right with Severus. She cleared her throat and approached Severus. Haltingly she asked Severus, "Can we not get past this? I made a mistake because I misinterpreted something. It was a mistake. I didn't purposely set out to annoy you. I'm asking you to look past this so we can move on and do what we need to be doing. I understand you are still angry so I will leave for the day to give you time to decide whether you want me to remain on the project. Owl me. If I do not receive an owl I will understand this collaboration to be over. I made a mistake and I have apologized. I am an excellent researcher and potions graduate. If I don't work on your project, I'll find another but I would rather work with you. If I don't hear from you, I will send Draco for my notes. Have a good evening. Goodnight Cecil."

Hermione strode out of the labs heading for the main floo.

Cecil was still asking himself what the hell could Hermione have done? He would have thought it would be Severus apologizing for something he'd done. Instead it was Hermione who was asking for forgiveness. Inside Cecil began to rage at Snape. The old tosspot was going to ruin all his plans.

When Hermione reached home Draco hadn't made it in yet. She was so angry at herself and so frustrated with Severus she didn't even give Draco's absence a second thought.

Hermione had thrown down her purse and her wand and stretched out on the couch to wait for Draco. An hour went by and he still hadn't made it home. Hermione went to the kitchen to have a bit of supper.

It wasn't until Hermione was sitting at the table eating supper alone that she realized Draco never missed supper with her. Normally if he was going to be out he would send an owl. Hermione suddenly got nervous. She had put Severus and her research in front of her husband and expected him to be alright with it. He obviously hadn't been alright with it.

Hermione wasn't worried about Draco finding comfort with another witch because he loved her and wouldn't do that. Another hour went by. Hermione was now decidedly nervous. Just because Draco wouldn't look for another witch it didn't mean other witches wouldn't be looking at him.

Hermione went into the bedroom to change into jeans and a jumper. She was going to find her wizard and bring woe to any witch who was in his face. The entire issue became moot as Hermione walked into the bedroom. Her husband was dead sleep in the bed wrapped around her pillow. Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she went quietly over to the bed to wake up her wizard and give him some of the best sex he'd ever had.

She sat on the side of the bed and kissed Draco on his back. She kissed him three or four times before he woke.

Draco opened his eyes and cheeked, "You'd better get out of here witch. My wife is due home at any moment."

Hermione gave him a light slap across the back. And cheeked right back, "I don't think it's your wife you should be worried about. You should be worried about my husband finding a naked wizard in his bed. He's very jealous."

Draco laughed out loud as he pulled his wife into the bed. He said, "Hi baby. I missed you. Did you brew up lots of good shite?"

Hermione didn't answer the question. She began to pull off her jumper. Draco pulled it the rest of the way but he wasn't going to be put off. He remarked, "You were so insistent on going to the manor I thought you'd come home bursting with excitement over some discovery you and Severus have made."

Hermione laughed, "Nothing like that happened today. Today I spent my time on the menial task of chopping, separating and consigning. Not my favorite things to do but somebody had to do it."

She wasn't going to lie to Draco but neither was she going to explain how she had sought to comfort Severus and walked in on him pulling his dick. Draco would go mental. First at her then at Severus and Hermione didn't want that to happen.

To change the direction of the conversation Hermione leaned over and whispered, "I have had my potions time. Now I want some husband time. Can you help me with that?"

Draco grinned as he pulled Hermione's jeans off and began kissing her stomach. He quipped, "I can certainly help you with that. Let me just get you out of that underwear."

In the blink of an eye Hermione was as naked as her husband and just as aroused.

After Hermione had left Malfoy Manor Severus realized he had gone too far. Severus had turned to Cecil to remark, "Why are you standing there with your mouth hanging open like some baboon? Is there nothing you can be doing?"

Cecil didn't answer but had headed directly to the drawer containing the brain potion trials information. He hadn't put his hand all the way on the drawer before Severus snapped, "What is it you think you're about to do?"

Cecil stammered that he was going to bring himself up to speed on Hermione's part of the trial.

Severus snarled, "By whose authority? I do not remember mentioning anything about Hermione's trials." Here Severus had taken a deep breath. "My apologies Mr. Woods. I am taking out my frustrations on you. That is not my intent. I have made an arse out of myself tonight and now have to figure out how to fix it. You will find information on the short trials we spoke about in the lower left drawers." With that Severus had strode out of the labs.

Cecil had a great many thoughts swirling around his head. Severus Snape had just apologized to him. If that couldn't be considered a miracle, the great, old bat had actually admitted fault. That was a miracle.

Cecil could tell from Severus' reaction he regretted the way he had spoken to Hermione. Cecil just couldn't figure out the reason. Whatever the reason it had to have been something monumental. Severus wouldn't have treated Hermione in that manner over something trifling. She was his darling and normally she was untouchable.

Cecil laughed a little to himself thinking it would be magnificent to see Draco Malfoy come screaming out of the floo with the intention of stunning his godfather. On the other hand Cecil imagined Severus sincerely regretted taking Hermione to task for whatever it was. Severus had apparently come to his senses and would make amends by sending an owl to Hermione to beg her pardon. Come tomorrow all would be right in the world.

Cecil heaved a sigh. He didn't want all his manipulations to have been for nothing. He had a purpose for being at Malfoy Manor and he was not going to be deterred. As soon as his short affair of the heart was over and the conjure witch had given him the 'special' recipes he knew what he wanted to do with them. He was going to give Severus Snape and Hermione Granger a taste of their own medicine.

Cecil realized what he had in those recipes. It was he who had asked for time off. There wasn't any American red tape. Cecil had made his own red tape because he wanted to get back to London to give a certain witch and wizard a taste of what it was like to be humiliated.

It had been just an additional stroke of luck that Severus couldn't keep his dick in his pants over Hermione. Initially he had planned on getting even with Hermione and Severus separately. Now he could punish them as one. Severus Snape would be punished because he always chose him second or not all for every important potion trial that came up and Hermione Granger would be punished because she always managed to show him up and outperform him at every trial they entered. He would brew Hermione and Severus into a forced relationship and see how they liked the spotlight then. Cecil laughed to himself as he went over the short trial information.

Severus made it to his rooms only to find himself unable to be still. He had spoken so harshly to Hermione. As long as they had worked together it was something he never thought he would do. He was infatuated with her. He wanted her. He coveted her. Yet he had talked her as though they were passing in Knockturn Alley. He couldn't let this happen ever again and he had to make things right.

Severus paced. While he paced he thought about sending an owl to Hermione. He wanted her back beside him. He had been a fool. What had he accomplished by running her off? Severus banged his hands against his dresser. "I want her back." He pulled open a drawer to get a quill and parchment.

Severus started a message to Hermione. He knew he had to word it carefully. Obviously Hermione had not told Draco what had happened. Otherwise Draco would have come through the floo like a madman screaming for his godfather's blood. Severus needed to apologize to Hermione and invite her back without alerting Draco there had been an incident.

Severus started and discarded five messages before he settled on a simple, straightforward message. "Hermione: You're last ingredient made all the difference. We may have a breakthrough. Would it be possible for you to floo in to Malfoy Manor as early as possible tomorrow? Regards, Severus Snape.

Once he had finished, Severus had called an owl to him and sent the message on its way. Severus hoped Hermione would read the message before retiring for the night. With his task done Severus decided to check on Cecil before making it an early night.

This was really the first chance Severus had to mull it over in his mind but something felt off with Mr. Woods. Mr. Woods appeared to have changed from the shy, stand in the background fellow. He seemed to have grown a backbone as well as some suspicious behavior. Suddenly Cecil was this wizard who kept illegal matter in his possession. Severus shook his head. He really didn't know what to make of all of it. Had it been for any other reason than a chance at Hermione he would have turned Cecil over to Harry Potter without a thought. But that wasn't the case. Those potions could be the one shot he had at ever having Hermione without anyone ever finding out.

Severus had to stop and take a deep breath as he thought about Hermione naked and in his bed willingly. Then the potions master wondered, if the potions worked, would once with Hermione be enough. Severus' mind took a very crooked turn just then. If the potions worked, maybe he could use them more than once. Maybe he could use them whenever he got the urge to have Hermione. Suddenly Severus fell back to earth. What would Draco be doing while Severus had Hermione in his bed? Draco definitely wouldn't be standing quietly outside the room waiting for them to finish. If Severus chanced to brew and use these 'special' potions it would have to be when Draco was away. Severus had made up his mind. He was going to chance the rest of his life on these potions because if he was caught he would be a dead man.

Severus let all his thoughts drift away as he reached the labs to find Cecil in the midst of arranging ingredients. Severus told Cecil he should stop and rest for the night and they would all continue when Hermione arrived the next day.

Cecil moved about putting things away as he thought, Severus must have gotten it sorted. The problem must not have been that serious after all. Either that or Severus went down on his knees to do something other than try to lick Hermione. Cecil smiled to himself as he pictured a half naked Hermione perched in front of Severus. Cecil mumbled to himself, "It's coming."

Draco and Hermione had gotten up to have a bit to eat when the owl tapped on the window. Draco got up to retrieve the message while Hermione silently prayed Severus hadn't been indiscreet enough to mention her faux pas. She had embarrassed herself and was still embarrassed enough for the both of them.

Draco passed the letter to Hermione saying, "It's for you from Severus." Hermione smiled at her husband as she replied, "It must be important if it couldn't wait until tomorrow."

Draco stared at his wife but didn't say anything.

Hermione read the message and let out a soft sigh. Draco questioned if it was not what she expected.

Hermione who was puzzled by Draco's question asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco responded, "It seems you expected one answer but got another. Is everything alright between you and Severus?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. Everything is fine between me and Severus." Draco didn't say anything else but he did excuse himself to the bathroom.

Hermione sat there thinking. I'm holding something back from my husband to protect my lack of judgment and Severus' ego. If I found out Draco was holding something from me I'd become a maniac yet here I sit keeping a secret from my husband. Hermione had taken a deep breath and went to tell Draco what had transpired that morning. She would have to take her medicine.

When Draco came out of the bathroom Hermione was sitting on the side of the bed. She looked into her husband's eyes and stated, "Something happened today that I need to tell you about."

Draco sat down on the bed beside Hermione and waited. It took Hermione approximately two minutes before she started speaking. "This morning in the labs Severus was struggling with something."

Draco retorted, "Severus is a powerful wizard. What do you mean struggling with something? There are all sort of ways to move something."

Hermione replied, "Please let me finish. That is not the type of struggling I meant. He and I were having a conversation but Severus seemed to be struggling with his thoughts as though he had something on his mind. In the middle of the conversation he jumped up and left the room. I was concerned so I followed him into what turned out to be the bathroom."

Draco shouted, "What were you thinking Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "I'm sorry Draco I wasn't thinking. I was concerned for a friend. My concern turned into embarrassment for both Severus and myself when I realized he was in the process of adjusting himself.

Draco screamed, "Adjusting himself? Adjusting himself? Hermione please don't tell me you saw Severus with his member out."

Now it became a matter of semantics. Hermione wasn't going to lie but she wasn't going to admit she had caught Severus taking care of himself.

Hermione replied, "No of course not. I backed out very quickly. Severus was highly upset and he went up my front and down my back about a wizard and his privacy. We weren't speaking at the end of the day. He suggested I leave the potion trials and he would replace me with Cecil. He and I argued about it. I left early suggesting he decide if he wanted me by his side for the trials. He was to send me an owl if he wanted me to continue or not send an owl and I would know he didn't need my assistance. He sent an owl so I assume he still wants me to collaborate with him."

Draco was still upset but now he was upset because Severus had spoken to his wife in an inappropriate manner. Draco pulled Hermione close and asked if she was okay. Hermione nodded that she was.

Draco took Hermione's chin in his hand and stated, "I love you Hermione but this will make the second time something untoward has happened while you were at the manor without me. These things cannot keep happening or you may find yourself in a position that has an unsavory end and I will not stand for that. You are not going to like my suggestion but here it is. I suggest the collaboration between you and Severus ends here and now. We will send him an owl informing him that you are removing yourself. You can cast about for another partner and another trial. You will be brilliant no matter what partner you have. I will have a private talk with Severus and this will be forgotten. I need to be certain you understand that after tonight there will not be any reason for you to go to the manor without me."

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and apologized. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't be upset with Severus. Don't let Lucius know. I don't want him to be angry at me as well. It was all my fault. And you're right it will probably be best if I find another set of trials away from Malfoy Manor. I'll start looking tomorrow. Would you please ask Severus to give you all my research notes and trials information."

Draco gently pulled Hermione's face around so she was looking at him. "I'm still a little torn up inside. I don't want my witch anywhere near another wizards goods but I'm glad you told me what happened. It was an accident and won't happen again. You stay away from my godfather's goods and I'll stay happy."

Hermione laughed as she hugged him. "I'll stay away. Thank you for not going out to kill Severus. What would I do if you were sent to Azkaban?"

Draco retorted, "Well we won't have to worry about that. Go write Severus an answer. I'll floo over tomorrow to pick up your belongings."

Hermione felt sad. One stupid misstep had brought an end to her favorite collaboration. Maybe somewhere down the road she and Severus would be able to work together again but right now Draco was correct in his thinking. She should stay away from the manor and Severus. Hermione got her quill and parchment and began to write her final bit of correspondence with Severus Snape.

Severus and Cecil had closed up the lab and stopped to have supper. They chatted about what they would work on the next day. Severus told Cecil he could work with Hermione if she needed assistance otherwise Cecil could work with him getting the short trials finished and shipped out.

Cecil stated, "Sounds fine Severus." Severus had opened his mouth to say something else to Cecil when an owl appeared at the mail window. As Severus got up from the table he thought, what could this be? Severus had his answer soon enough. The message was signed Hermione. Severus remained where he was standing to read the letter.

_Dear Severus:_

_I want to apologize once more for my behavior and once again assure you it was nothing more than one friend seeking to comfort a friend she thought to be in distress. An apology is not my only reason for writing this letter. With a heavy heart I also want to inform you of my decision to excuse myself from your potions trials and any further collaborations. Cecil is an excellent potions graduate and he will be an able assistant. Please tell him that I wish him well and know he will be a standout. Our collaborations have been amazing and I thank you for all your guidance. Hopefully when this unfortunate incident is long behind us we will be able to collaborate once again. I have decided not to participate in any potion trials for a bit but I will continue my personal work on brain potions. If you will gather all my personal notes and research together, Draco will stop in to pick it up. I'm sure we will run across each other when Draco and I come to visit Lucius. Thank you once again. _

_Your friend_

_Hermione Granger Malfoy._

Severus had to sit down. He reread the letter to be sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Hermione was giving up her spot in the potions trials? She wouldn't be collaborating with him anymore. No longer would she be by his side. No longer would he see that beautiful grin as they stood to receive their accolades from the healer community after winning a trial. Hermione was removing herself from his presence for good. Severus leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Something inside him broke. What had he done? Severus began berating himself for driving Hermione away. She had apologized. He had rebuked her. She had asked for forgiveness. He had belittled her. To what end? What had he gained? He hadn't gained anything but he had lost everything. The witch he wanted more than anything had removed herself almost entirely from his life.

Severus stood. He had to put some distance between himself and Malfoy Manor. Severus stayed in the room only long enough to inform Cecil, "Mr. Woods please acclimate yourself to all parts of the potion trial. You will be collaborating with me. Get yourself up to speed as quickly as you can. You will be working alone for the next few days. There is somewhere I need to be. And Mrs. Malfoy has wished you luck. She thinks you'll be brilliant."

Cecil called after Severus, "Has Hermione dropped out of the trials?" From the stairs Severus answered, "It would seem so."

When Severus reached his room the first thing he had done was to cast silencing and locking charms on his door then he had screamed out, " I have done this. I have brought this on myself."

The next thing he had done was to rip those 'special' recipes to pieces. He put them inside an envelope with a note to Cecil.

_Mr. Woods:_

_I have ripped these recipes to bits. I cannot imagine for the life of me why I even entertained the thought of using them. If you are wise you will discard everything you have related to this trash. If you ever bring them up to me again, I will have you arrested. You are now the foremost potions graduate in England. Act like it. I will not be gone longer than three days._

_Severus Snape _

Severus took the charms on his door and called a house elf. He gave the elf instructions to deliver the note to Mr. Woods room. Severus had taken a shower, dressed and headed to the nearest local apparition port to catch a portkey to Glasgow. He needed to see Caitlin.

It was quite late or quite early depending on how you looked at it when Severus arrived at Caitlin's door. She was a single witch so there weren't any children who would wake at the noise of his arrival. She was glad to see her wizard. It was an unexpected visit.

Caitlin invited Severus to come through. One look at her lover was enough to tell Caitlin Severus had finally broken. Caitlin was a good witch. She would never wish bad luck on anyone but she had asked Merlin to get the witch who had Severus enchanted out of the way. She and Severus had not been able to move forward because Severus wanted another witch. Caitlin didn't know all the whys of the relationship. That wasn't her business. She did know that a witch was the reason she and Severus had remained standing still for so long. Besides Caitlin was in Glasgow and the love interest was in England. She did know the love or lust Severus carried around was unrequited.

Caitlin may have waited for Severus all this time but that didn't make her stupid. All it made her was a witch in love. She hugged him then went to get him a fire whiskey. Severus hadn't said a thing since he had come through the door. Caitlin waited. She was used to waiting for Severus to come to himself. This behavior had been hard on her but she wanted this wizard and she was sure he wanted her. He just had to shed his longing for the other witch. And tonight it appeared to Caitlin that something had happened to break him. She hoped the witch was out of his life for good but she couldn't be sure of anything until Severus started talking. Caitlin poured herself some wine….. and waited.

After an hour Severus started talking. "I owe you so many apologies Caitlin. You have stood by me when any other witch would have turned her back. I am grateful for you and to you. I have let myself be guided by an obsession. That is now over. I had put your love for me on a side burner. That too is now over. I have acted the fool knowing I had a witch who loved me but I still kept looking another way. Can you forgive me for being an arse?"

Caitlin moved over to sit beside Severus. She replied, "There is nothing to forgive. You are here with me now. That's all that matters."

Severus put his arm around Caitlin and kissed her on the forehead then bent to kiss her lips. Caitlin grabbed her wizard and kissed him with a ferocity she never dared use before. Severus swept her up and carried her to their bedroom where he proceeded to gently undress her. They came together as they never had before. It was a free and easy coupling. Severus wasn't thinking about how he could get close to Hermione and Caitlin wasn't worrying about the other witch. The only thing they had on their minds was each other.

Severus laid there with Caitlin as he thought about how things had turned out. Severus was smart. He knew his fascination with Hermione would have to end some day. He just hadn't imagined it would end with him insulting and deriding her. In his worst moments he couldn't see himself doing that to Hermione but he had.

Severus pulled Caitlin closer and had simply held her. Somehow as bad as he felt he also felt like a burden had been lifted off his chest. Severus Snape realized that all the witch he needed was lying in his arms just waiting for his word.

Severus leaned up on his elbow to look at Caitlin. When she turned her blue eyes in his direction he had asked, "Will you have me? Will you allow me to declare my intentions to you?"

At last. The words Caitlin had waited two years to hear. She too raised up on her elbow as she answered, "I will have you and I definitely accept your declaration. You have made me a very happy witch." She kissed her wizard as he turned her on her back to make love to his intended.

It was pretty late when Cecil finally made it to his bedroom. He had studied every aspect of the potion trials. This would be his shot at being number one potions graduate and of all things his chance had come from Hermione Granger. He had been very surprised when Severus told him he would be replacing Hermione. Whatever it was that had happened evidently hadn't gotten sorted. Hermione was no longer Cecil's number one contender and that felt good.

Cecil was basking in his anticipated glory when he saw the envelope laying on his bed. He picked up the message to read it. The message was from Severus and in no uncertain terms Severus had taken him to task about the 'special' recipes. The upshot of the letter was he'd better get rid of them or Severus would have him arrested. Cecil mumbled "Hypocrite" as he accio'd the recipes from the back of his closet. Cecil tore every one of the recipes into bits then banished it all into nothingness. Cecil wasn't really bitter. He had gotten exactly what he wanted without having to resort to the illegal brews. He climbed into bed that night a very happy wizard. All thoughts of getting revenge on Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had completely disappeared from his mind. Cecil fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Severus returned home from Glasgow he had a long talk with Lucius. He explained, "I've been seeing a witch in Glasgow for the last several years. Her name is Caitlin. She will be here next week to assist me in packing up. We have taken the next step and I have declared my intentions. I will be moving to Glasgow within the next three weeks or as soon as I have cleared up all my outstanding business here in Britain. I'd like to thank you for your hospitality and friendship. It is much appreciated. Caitlin and I hope we'll be invited back to visit and you will stop by Glasgow from time to time.

Lucius was a clever wizard. He had an inkling of how Severus felt about his daughter-in-law but he would never accuse a colleague of impropriety without a reason. The most he had been able to do was keep an eye out for Hermione's welfare. Severus had managed to keep his decorum so Lucius hadn't had to do anything.

At this place and time Lucius wanted his friend to know he was making the right decision. Lucius clapped Severus on the back, looked him in the eye and said, "Well done Severus. This is exactly what you need."

Severus nodded and replied, "In another life there would have been an entirely different ending." Lucius just looked at his old friend without replying. Severus left the room to get started with his packing.

Cecil had been a little despondent when he found out Severus would be moving his labs to Scotland. He was despondent and a little fearful he wouldn't be invited to continue the collaboration. Much to Cecil's surprise Severus still wanted him as a partner and had set him up in a flat in Glasgow for the time being. Severus had been straight up about what would happen after the trials. He told Cecil he should plan on either returning to the States or finding another collaborative to work with because he and Caitlin were going to do some traveling. Cecil couldn't be angry with that as he had been given plenty of notice. He helped Severus and Caitlin move everything to Scotland and had been happy to do it.

Hermione and Draco hadn't been to the manor for a couple of weeks but had made it their business to attend Severus' last dinner at the manor. It was a nice affair. The food delicious and the company delightful. Harry and Hannah attended as well.

Caitlin had felt Severus stiffen when Hermione and Draco walked into the room. Not that it mattered now but Caitlin finally knew the witch who had unknowingly enchanted her wizard. Caitlin took notice that Hermione was a beautiful witch. She had smiled at Severus and put her hand on his leg under the table. Severus turned to Caitlin and whispered, "Thank you love but that's not necessary. You are all I need."

Hermione had been a little sad that things had turned out as they had between herself and Severus but she was very glad he had found his life witch. She and Severus managed a short conversation with each wishing the other well. Draco was at Hermione's side offering his good wishes as well.

Draco had been very happy to meet Severus' life witch but he had still kept an eye on his godfather. Just in case.

The End


End file.
